My Love
by grey0415
Summary: Sequel of My Bestfriend's girlfriend, a past coming back and will try to tear the love and peace of Mr. and Mrs. Grey. No cheating! HEA?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: thank you for the encouragement, I didn't expect a lot of you want to read the sequel and to be honest I didn't planned to write this but then this idea came up, at first I thought of writing a new story but then again this idea is so fitting for My best friend's girlfriend so I decided to write it as a sequel.**

 **So here it is, this event happened after they got married and before they have children. This will be a short story, but will see if I can make it a long one. So let me know what you think!**

 **Thank you Kathy for editing my story…. I couldn't thank you enough for what you've done….**

 **Chapter one**

 **One year after they got married**

 **Ana pov**

Where does the time go? It is already our first anniversary, and my wonderful husband has surprised me with a trip to Aspen.

"Happy anniversary, my beautiful wife" says my husband, as he trails kisses along my neck and running his finger down my side, making me shiver.

"Good morning, my gorgeous husband"

I hear him moan, and as I feel him press his erection into my back, I wiggle my ass back against him, making him harder

"Keep doing that Mrs. Grey and we will never get out of this bed"

I continue grinding my ass against him, and then I reach around and grab his rock hard cock, slowly stroking it, rubbing my thumb on the tip of it, and spreading the pre cum around.

Before I know what's happening, Christian crawls on top of me, spreads my legs and plunges himself inside my already soaking wet pussy.

"Ohh God, harder, faster Christian" I moan, arching my back and running my fingers through his hair.

"Gladly, Mrs. Grey" and he starts really pounding into me as hard and fast as he can. I can feel myself building as he continues to pound mercilessly into me.

"Fuck! Baby cum now" he rasps, and I explode around him, screaming loudly. With a few more thrusts he empties himself inside me, screaming my name just as loud.

"Happy anniversary baby" I pant, trying to catch my breath. He looks at me with that panty dropping smile. "Happy Anniversary to you, Mrs. Grey."

After we wind up taking a really long shower because my husband couldn't keep his hands off me, twice, we finally manage to eat a late breakfast and talk about our plans for the rest of the day.

"So, what are we going to do today?" I ask, taking a bite of my French toast.

"What would you like to?" asked Christian

"How about we hit the slopes and go skiing" I suggest.

"That sounds good" Christian agreed. We finished our breakfast and went back to our bedroom to change.

We've been here for a few hours and are having a wonderful time, except for the bitch who has been hitting on Christian every time I am not looking. I am ready to hit her with my ski poles and send her down the mountain.

"Ready?" Christian asks, as we are standing on the top, getting ready to ski down the mountain.

"Yes!" I say excitedly

"Ready, set, goes!" and we push off, racing to the bottom of the mountain.

I get going a little too fast, and wind up losing control and crashing at the bottom of the hill.

"Fuck Ana!" Christian yells, rushing towards me, with a look of fear on his face, but I'm laughing my ass off so hard that I can't get up.

"Oh my gosh that was great!" I say giggling, and he just shakes his head and starts to laugh with me.

"Ok Mrs. Clumsy, let's go home" he grasps my hand and pulls me towards the clubhouse to return my equipment

"That was so much fun!" I say enthusiastically

By the time we arrive back to our house, its quarter to five and we decided to take separate showers because we have dinner reservations for six, and if we shower together we won't make it to dinner on time

"You look so beautiful Mrs. Grey" Christian says, wrapping his arms around my waist and pressing me against his body so tight that I can feel his erection grinding into my stomach.

"Well, you don't look so bad yourself, my dear" I peck his lip, but pull away when he tries to deepen the kiss.

"Hey! No messing with my makeup" I narrow my eyes at him playfully as he pouts.

"Later" I seductively say.

"You're killing me here" he whines, gesturing to the large bulge in his pants, and I just giggled at him.

"Let's go Mr. grumpy" I tease, pulling him towards the front door.

Since Taylor and Sawyer are not with us, we feel like a normal married couple, driving around with no security following us.

On rare occasions we get to enjoy moments like this—being like an ordinary couple from Seattle instead of a billionaire couple from Seattle.

We are driving our rented R8, singing at the top of our lungs like a couple of crazy people. It's one of the best times we have had as a married couple. I cannot believe this is my life now—3 years ago I thought I would die alone with a broken heart, but here I am happily married to the love of my life.

"Good evening ma'am, sir" hostess greeted us politely.

"Good evening- reservation for Grey" Christian says, smiling back at her

"This way Mr. and Mrs. Grey" we followed her to a private booth overlooking the mountains covered with snow.

"Thank you" we say at the same time. Always the gentleman, Christian pulls my chair for me before going to take his seat on the opposite side of the table.

"Your waiter will be with you in a moment, enjoy your meal" she said, and returned to her station.

"This is so beautiful" I sigh, looking at the view.

"You are more beautiful" Christian says, kissing the back of my hand.

"I love you Mr. Grey"

"I love you more, Mrs. Grey"

Just then the waiter arrives and takes our food and drink orders.

While we wait for our meals, we talk and laugh about everything and anything. It is so relaxing being somewhere where we aren't recognized and can be like a normal couple.

Tomorrow we have to go back to Seattle—back to real life

We stay at the restaurant for a couple of hours before returning to our house and making love until the wee hours of the morning.

Thank God our flight back to Seattle is in the afternoon. We can sleep in and not have to rush.

By the time we landed at SeaTac we were both exhausted from last night's activities, as well as the flight back home. After dinner we both went straight to bed and fell asleep almost immediately.

The next morning I had to go to into work early at Seattle Grace, leaving my gorgeous husband still peacefully sleeping.

I arrived at the hospital and greeted all the nurses and guards good morning before going to my office to start my day. I was confused when I saw a single blue flower lying on top of my desk with a card: _"this flower is called the forget me not, because I'm hoping you haven't forgotten me." XOXO'_

.hell?

 **?pov**

It's time for me to show up and take back everything that belongs to me, starting with the love of my life, Anastasia. Then I will make Christian Grey pay for taking what is rightfully mine.

I look at the latest picture of my love and I couldn't help feel the longing that I've been feeling.

God she's so beautiful.

"Soon my love, we will be together" I vow, tracing the outline of her beautiful face with my finger tip.

 **AN: just a little taste of the sequel.**

 **Ohh who it might be? Anyone can guess?**

 **Please leave a review, fav and follow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Anapov**

I don't know how long I've been standing here staring at the card, trying to figure it who sent to this me, but I cannot come up with anyone.

"Dr. Grey" My nurse Hannah startled me out of my thoughts.

"Yes Hannah?" I asked.

"I'm sorry if I startled you" she smiled apologetically at me

"It's OK" and I gestured for her to come in and sit down.

"Here are your patient's charts for the day"

As I am reviewing them, I point to my desk and ask her "Hannah, by any chance do you know who left this flower on my desk?"

"No Dr. Grey I have no idea."

I sighed, and then dismissed her

After reading the charts, I put on my lab coat and start my rounds before preparing for my first surgery later on.

After a long surgery, I went back to my office to eat a late lunch. I haven't had a chance to check my phone since this morning, and I know my husband has probably called a few times as well as emailed me.

I was right-15 missed calls and 5 messages from Christian.

"Hi baby" I smiled when he answered my call on the first ring.

"Hi- I'm sorry I just got out of the surgery" I said, taking a bite of my lunch.

"It's ok, I know you're busy" always the understanding man.

"So, how's your day Mr. Grey?" I asked, and we fell into an easy conversation about our day. After we hung up I finished more rounds and checked on all of my patients, and by the time I was finished it already 6pm, and I headed home for the evening, knowing that Christian was already home.

"Honey I'm home" I called out when I walked in the front door.

"Ah, there's my beautiful wife, how are you tonight?" he says, kissing me lovingly.

"I'm good that now I'm finally home, in your arms." I wrapped my arms around his waist and inhaled his scent, sighing.

"Come on, dinner is ready" he pulls me towards the kitchen, still wrapped in his arms.

Like every evening, we ate dinner while talking about our day, then took a nice long shower together and then retiring to the media room to watch a movie before going to bed.

The next day is the is a repeat of the same events—starting with me going to the hospital early before Christian wakes up, and so on but even if we are both busy we still make time for each other every day.

 **Christian pov**

I have been so swarmed with work and meetings that all day I haven't had a chance to my wife all day.

 _Wife…_ I still can't believe that the woman I loved from afar three years ago is now my wife, and we just celebrated our first wedding anniversary. I couldn't be any happier though.

But sometimes I feel guilty being so happy knowing that if Bryan hadn't died, I wouldn't have this life with Ana. I have to stop and tell myself all the time that I am not the reason he died, and that Ana and I just didn't jump into our relationship immediately.

But I know Bryan, and he would be happy for Ana and me.

 _Ring….ring…ring…._

I broke out of my thoughts by my ringing phone, and I see that it is Jack calling.

"Jack, what's up" I

"Christian are you busy tonight?"

I groaned at his question… "I don't know yet… let me ask Ana" I smiled at my wife's picture which is sitting on my desk, smiling back at me.

"Come on dude… we haven't had a guy's night out in a long time, and besides, I know that Kate and the girls are thinking of the same thing"

I sighed…"Ok text me when and where and I'll be there"

"Cool! Talk to you later" with that we hang up, and I tried calling Ana but s usual she doesn't answer.

After hanging up I continued working until my next meeting.

Stepping out of the elevator, I pulled off my tie, but I stopped in my tracks when I heard music coming from the kitchen. I slowly made my way towards the kitchen with a smile on my face and there is my beautiful wife preparing dinner while singing " _Thinking Out Loud "which_ wasthesong we danced to atour wedding.

I just lean on the door frame and just admire the sight of my beautiful wife.

Pushing myself away from the door frame I approached her and wrapped my arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck.

"Hi" she said, tilting her head and kissing me softly.

"Hi yourself Mrs. Grey." _Fuck I'll never get tired of calling her Mrs. Grey_

"Have a seat and I will get your dinner" she ushered me to my chair and I just smiled at her.

"Hmm, smells delicious baby" I inhaled the lingering smell of the food and my mouth started to water.

"Well I made your favorite, steak and mashed potatoes" as she handed me my plate.

We talked about our day and shared food off each other's plate.

"Oh Jack called today asking me to go for a guy's night out tonight" I said, taking a sip of my wine.

"Yeah Kate called me too but I said no because a few of the doctors are at a doctor's conference in Boston so I have to take double shifts this week."

I look at her with concern "Baby, is it too much for you?" I asked

"No its not—it's not anything new to me Christian, and beside its only for a week, so please don't worry, ok?"

I nodded in agreement but I'm still worried about her. "Just promise me you won't overdo it

"I promise" as she leaned over and kissed me and we finished our dinner.

"Baby are you sure that you'll be ok? I can cancel and just stay here with you tonight." I really don't want to go.

"Yes I will be fine, so go and have fun with the guys, but not too much fun, ok?"

I pretend to pout, but she just giggled at me and pushed me towards the elevator. "Ok. I'll be back in a few hours" I said, kissing her goodbye as the elevator door closed, separating us from one another.

Ethan invited us to his newly open club in downtown Seattle. Two years ago, along with my sister, who is now his fiancé, he opened his first restaurant and so far it is very successful.

"Finally he shows up!" James says from his seat.

"Sorry" I smirk taking the seat on the right side of the couch where they are sitting.

"How's Ana?" Ethan asked, motioning for a waitress to come and take my order.

"She has been busy at the hospital all week" I gave my order to the flirty waitress, but I paid her no attention. I have someone much better waiting for me at home.

 _Fuck, just thinking about Ana in our bed has my dick at attention._

"Yeah Kate was a little disappointed when she called her earlier" Elliot said.

"She's been gone before I woke up every day this week" I said, taking a sip of my drink.

"So, how are things bro?" I asked. Kate is currently 7 months pregnant with their first baby.

"Good when she's not acting like a bitch. Her hormones are all over the place" Elliot joked and we just laughed at him. This days Kate is acting like a woman possessed.

"Yeah, a few days ago when I came to visit her I thought I was leaving with a broken arm" Ethan groaned.

"Why?" Jack asked, curiously

"Well I took a bite of one of the cookies that were lying on the breakfast bar, and Kate slapped my hand so hard I thought she broke it!"

We all got a good laugh at that vision!

"So… Brian's birthday is coming up" and just like that we all turn quiet and serious.

Every year on his birthday we go to the cemetery and celebrate by taking a bottle of his favorite whiskey and each take a shot. This year is no different...

Instead of staying for a couple of hours, we had so much fun catching up in our lives that we lost track of how long we were sitting there. By the time Taylor drove me home it was already after 1 am.

I didn't remember how I got undressed or how I got to bed but I woke up with in my boxers and a glass of orange juice and an Advil on my nightstand with a note from Ana.

 _I hope you feel better-drink this and have some breakfast before you go to the office today._

 _I love you. Mrs. Grey_

Why did I drink so much…..


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: thank you for all the likes and support for this story…. May this be my last update my practicum will be starting tomorrow so wish me luck!**

 **Ps: if any of you is interested to Beta'd this story pm me….thanks!**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Christian pov**

I feel like shit today—hangovers suck. Plus one of my idiot employees lost some important paperwork so that didn't make things any better. Luckily we were able to find it… Fucking idiot.

"What's up with you today Grey?" Ros asked

"Nothing" I growl

"Whoa… someone needs to get laid... she smirks, and I have a half mind to throw her out my window.

But she is right... I haven't been inside my wife for a couple of days now, which is causing my bad mood and is giving me blue balls.

"Shut up Ros, what do you want?" I snap, rubbing my temple.

"Well boss you have to fly to New York next week"

What the fuck!

"The shipping company that we want is playing hard ball and they are demanding more than what they are worth"

Just fucking great.

"I'll fly out this weekend" I said, and she walked out of my office

I have to convince Ana to take some time off this weekend, because I'm not leaving for New York without fucking the shit out of my wife's pussy before I leave.

"Mr. Grey, Barney is here asking for a few minutes" Andrea said through the intercom.

This is serious if Barney is asking to meet with me.

"Send him in"

"Sir, someone is trying to hack into our server" he says, immediately before I could ask him.

"What the fuck? Do you know who?" I ask feeling my blood pressure go up.

"No sir. When I try to trace it, it bounces all over" he sighs

"Dig deeper…do whatever you need to do to find this asshole" I snap

"It's not only that sir, the hacker is trying to get specific files" My head snaps up at him and I wait for him to continue

"Its Mrs. Grey's files sir"

What the fuck! "Find them now!" I bark and he nods his head and exits my office.

Fuck we haven't got a threat since we got married that's why I was ok for Ana to not have security all the time, but that is going to change now.. I'm not taking any chances.

I promised Ray that I will take care of his baby girl, if something happened to her; God knows what he or I would do.

 **Ana pov**

Shit I still can feel Christian between my legs, but I still feel hot and bothered just thinking about our weekend.

 _Flashback_

" _Baby let's go for weekend getaway" Christian said Thursday night_

" _Where do you want to go?" I quickly agreed because I miss him so much._

" _Let's take the Grace out all weekend"_

 _Its summertime so that sounds like a wonderful idea.. "Ok" and I leaned over to kiss him._

" _Also, I have to go to New York Sunday evening"_

 _That stopped me from kissing him. "What! Why?" I pouted. I hate it when he goes out of town_

" _The company that we are trying to buy is giving us a hard time so I have to pay them a visit" he says apologetically_

" _How long will you be gone?" I ask, missing him already_

" _Probably 2 or 3 days"_

 _Well this will give me time to go shopping for his 30_ _th_ _birthday. "Promise me you will call or email all the time" I smiled, then kissed him again._

 _It's Saturday morning and we are headed to the marina to start our weekend getaway. Christian loads our luggage and soon we are underway for a romantic weekend._

 _We are now anchored in the middle of the Elliot Bay, away from the hustle and bustle of Seattle._

" _Well, this is nice" I say as I stretch lazily on my lounge chair, wearing my tiny bikini._

" _Yes it is" Christian says ad he is traces the outline of my breast._

 _I lean up, kiss his lips then run my tongue along his jaw all the way to his naked chest, down his happy trail, finally reaching my goal. I untie his swim trunks and, pull out his massive erection and put it in my mouth and start sucking._

" _Fuck Ana!" he hisses, as I take him further . "Just like that" he pants, and as I take him all the way and hit the back of my throat I feel him jerk and then feel his warm cum as it shoots down my mouth. I love the fact that I have no gag reflex. So does Christian…_

" _FUCK!" he screams as he falls back to into his chair, breathless while I just smirk at him._

" _You ok baby?" I tease_

" _Just-just give me a moment Mrs. Grey…. You just drained the fuck out of me" he says, still panting. I smiled smugly at him and lay back down._

 _I was startled when Christian grabbed my ankle and dragged me down until my ass is on the edge of my chair and my thighs are on his shoulder._

" _I think I owe you an orgasm" he unties my bikini bottom and tosses it aside._

" _Hello there beautiful... I miss you" I giggled at him talking to my pussy like she was a person, but I moaned loudly when I felt his tongue on my already wet folds._

" _OMG!" now I am the one who is hissing and moaning while he eats my pussy like a starving man at a buffet. It didn't take long before I was screaming his name and bouncing off my chaise._

We fucked all weekend, on the water, in Jacuzzi, on the floor and every flat surface of the boat. We left no surface unfucked….

I don't remember if we even wore clothes, most of the time we were naked.

Back to work on Monday….

"You ok dear?" Grace asked when I winced as I sat down.

 _No I'm deliciously sore, thanks to your skillful son_

But I didn't say that out loud

"Yes, I'm fine." I blushed. I'm sure she has an idea of what is wrong.

"How are you and Christian?" We are in the hospital cafeteria eating lunch.

"He's fine—he's New York for a few days" I smiled at her.

"I hope you two are making time for each other, I know this past week has been busy and then this week you'll be working double shifts" Grace says as she pats my hand motherly.

"We still talk and text every chance we get, and manage to spend a few hours at home after work together when we can" I reply

"That's good-just call me if you need anything dear"

"I will don't worry" I promise, and we part ways after finishing lunch.

When I come to the reception desk, I can see the nurses are gushing about something.

"Oh Dr. Grey!" Nurse Emily says

"Hello ladies" I smile at them.

"You have delivery Dr. Grey" Emily says, pointing to an assortment of my favorite flowers

"Thank you" I smell the flowers and look for a card, but there isn't one.

"Mr. Grey really knows how to woo you Dr. Grey" says Isabel, the newest and youngest nurse on the floor

"I know…he's so sweet" I take my flowers and bid them goodbye.

I put my flowers on my desk and retrieve my phone only to see that the battery is dead. I plug it to charge and put my flowers in the vase on my desk.

Before I can call Christian I get paged for an emergency surgery—it's almost 9:00 when I get home for the evening and finally call him

"Grey!" Christian snaps when he answers his phone.

"Hello my grumpy husband" I snap playfully, then giggle at him

"Oh sorry baby- I didn't look at my phone to see who it was" he tiredly sighs.

"Rough day?"

"Yeah"

"Are they still playing hardball?" I asked, pulling off my heels.

"Yep—this fucker is testing my patience"

"I hope you have had dinner" I say walking to our closet looking for one of his t shirts to wear.

"Yes I already ate… you just now getting home?"

"Yes. I had an emergency surgery that took longer than expected…Oh by the way... thank you for the flowers Mr. Grey. They are beautiful" I smile.

"What flowers?"

"The flowers you sent to the hospital this afternoon" I say confused, but now I'm frowning

"Baby I didn't sent any flowers today"

What the fuck! Who the hell besides my husband would send me flowers?

"I'll call Barney and have him find out the fucker is who sent you flowers"

I can tell his jealousy is rearing up "Maybe it was from a patient, please done over react—its just flowers" My favorite flowers, but I don't tell him that.

"Fine" I can tell he is pissed and pouting.

I managed to change the subject, and we managed to have a naughty session of phone sex, which helped me relax and go to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonus chapter, as a thank you!**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Christian**

I couldn't wait to see Anastasia again. My stay in New York wound up being longer than I planned on, but in the end I got the shipyard that I have been working on for almost 2 years. Tomorrow is my birthday and I plan to surprise Ana by stopping at the hospital instead of going home.

I put Sawyer on Ana after she told me about the flowers…call it my jealous, possessive nature, but I also have a bad feeling about it. I spoke with him a few minutes ago and he said she is still at the hospital.

I arrive at the hospital just in time to see her walking out with her colleague.

"Hi beautiful- can I give you a ride?" I asked, after opening the window of my SUV.

"I don't know—I am married" she said, showing me her wedding bands.

"Damn. I was hoping of take my chances with a very beautiful woman" I groaned playfully.

"But if you take me to my favorite restaurant maybe I'll give you a chance" she played along, smirking at me.

"Well hop in then!" I opened her door and the moment she climbed in I pulled her onto my lap, ravishing her mouth with my tongue.

"I missed you so much Mrs. Grey" I growled, attacking her neck.

"I missed you too, Mr. Grey. So fucking much" Ana hissed, rubbing herself on my growing erection.

"Let's skip the restaurant and go straight home" she said, lustfully.

"Nope. I'm going to wine and dine you, then take you home and fuck you all night long" I pulled away from her and just looked at her beautiful face.

"If you insist, husband of mine". She slid off me and buckled her seat belt.

"I do insist. The way I'm feeling right now, you're going to need all you strength for what I have planned" I smirked

"You haven't shaved?" She asked, caressing my jaw.

"No I didn't have time to shave earlier"

"Hmmmm…well I can't wait to feel that scraping the inside of my thighs when we get home…"

Taylor pulled up on the curb of Mile high club. "Sir, we're here"

Since I own the place we are immediately escorted to our private table.

We talk, but can't keep our hands from roaming all over each other during dinner.

We finished dessert and I texted Taylor to bring the car around. Our hands were all over each other the second we got in the back seat. For a moment I thought I was going to have to tell Taylor to pull over in a dark parking lot and leave us for a while, but we managed to make it back to Escala with most of our clothes on. I definitely need to have a privacy glass window installed in all of our vehicles for times like this.

"Fuck I can't wait any longer" I groaned, pushing Ana against the cold wall of the elevator at Escala the moment it's closed.

"Fuck me now Christian!" Ana moaned into my mouth as she unzipped my pants, pulling my hard cock out and stroking it hard and fast.

I lifted her and she wrapped her legs around me as I her slid my hands up her black skirt and tore her panties off, sliding a finger inside her…God she feels good. I can smell her arousal already.

"Hold on tight baby- this is going to be hard and fast" I said, thrusting inside her, as we both groaned. I can't believe how wet she is.

"Fuck I missed you so fucking much" I panted, pounding into her.

"Oh God Christian just like that" she screamed.

I can feel her pussy gripping me so tight.

"Fuck Ana I need you to cum now" I growled. After a few more thrusts we both scream our releases. My knees gave out and we wound up sitting on the floor still connected, panting.

When we finally recovered, I pressed the elevator button to take us the rest of the way up. I carried her to the bathroom, where we finished removing our clothes and had another round of hard pounding sex in the shower before moving to the bedroom where we made sweet gentle love for the rest of the night.

Since it was Saturday, we slept in and decided to have a lazy day before going to my parent's house to celebrate my 30th birthday.

"Let's go for a walk" Ana suggested

I agreed, and we changed into comfortable clothes…me in a pair of faded jeans, chucks, and light blue polo shirt. Ana is wearing short jean shorts, flat sandals and white lose fitted off shoulder t shirt

"Aren't those shorts a little too short?" I asked, rubbing my chin looking at her sexy bare legs. They aren't really too short, but damn I don't want some perverted fucker looking at her flawless legs.

"No" she giggled, looking down at her legs.

"OK fine" I sighed, rolling my eyes dramatically.

Giggling like a naughty school girl she entered the elevator, squeezing my hand as she reached up and kissed me gently on my lips.

We don our sunglasses as we stroll hand in hand down the Pike Market district.

"Oh look!" Ana says, pulling at my hand towards the little stall of jar and vases.

"Look Christian" Ana is pointing out the blue vase with an accent painting on it.

"How much?" Ana asked the Chinese woman.

"$5 ma'am" she says, smiling sweetly at Ana.

"I'll take it" Ana smiled back and handed her the money

"Thank you" the woman replied, but the moment her hand touched Ana's hand, she pulled her hand back and looked at Ana with wide eyes before telling her "There is someone from the past that will bring chaos and grief to you- be careful!"

I pulled Ana away from the crazy woman.

"Th-thank you."

I can feel Ana is trembling in my arms. We walk away and when I looked back the woman is still staring at us.

I immediately called Taylor to come pick us up—he was only a few minutes away.

"Baby don't worry about what she said" as I pulled her into my arms and held her tight to my chest.

"But Christian what if it's true?" I looked down at her and she has tears in her eyes.

"Ana-"She cut me off before I could say anything.

"Remember the week we came back from our anniversary in Aspen?" she asked, and I just nodded.

"Well… I forgot to tell you about the flowers that were on my desk and the note that was with them" she whispered, looking away from me. I closed my eyes and counted to ten so I don't start yelling at her for not telling me.

"What did the fucking note say Anastasia?" She flinched at the tone of my voice.

"Here" she handed me her phone and I looked at the picture she took.

' _This flower is called "forget me not" because I'm hoping you haven't forgot me. XOXO'_

I couldn't stop from yelling at her… "Why the fuck you didn't tell me about this!" I hissed at her.

"I was going to tell you but then I got so busy that I forgot about it" she pulled away from me.

"Fuck Ana!" I yelled, frustrated

"I thought it was nothing" she shrugged, and it only added to my irritation.

"Well it looks like a fucking threat to me! God dammit Anastasia, you're smarter than this!" I didn't mean it, but I was so mad I couldn't think straight.

"Well I'm so sorry for forgetting about it" she snapped back.

I shut my mouth in thin line and just looked away from her.

"Where is the fucking note?" I demanded

"In my purse, I'll give it you later" she said. We sat in silence all the way to the penthouse. I went to my study with Taylor and Sawyer while Ana went to get the fucking note.

So much for a happy fucking birthday and very relaxing afternoon with my wife.

"Here's the note"Ana said as she walked into my study

"I want you to look to it" I said to Taylor.

"Mrs. Grey do you have any idea who sent this?"

"No. It was on my desk when I got to work. None of the nurses knew about them either."

Someone managed to get into her office that day without anybody noticing them.

With a nod, Taylor and Sawyer walked out of my study, leaving me alone with Ana.

"I'm really sorry -please don't be mad" Ana said, sitting in my lap- I couldn't resist wrapping my arms around her and kissing her on the cheek.

"I'm mad at you for keeping this from me Ana. What if it was some lunatic wants to hurt you?" I asked. Just thinking about the possibilities fills me with fear.

"I promise it won't happen again" she said, looking at me with puppy dog eyes and pouty lips.

"If something were to ever happen to you-"I couldn't finish the sentence.

 _I would kill whoever dared to try to hurt her_

"Nothing is going to happen to me- I promise. Come on it's your birthday" She says, starting to pull me up from my chair. I am amused watching her tiny self-trying to pull me up, so with one little tug I have her back on my lap.

"That's not fair" she whines.

I just chuckled at her. "I never said I play fair" as I nuzzled her neck, then starting placing little kisses down her neck to her collarbone. Almost immediately we tore each other's clothes off, and as soon as I got her naked I bent her over my desk, and rammed my hard cock into her tight wet pussy, making her moan over and over before finally screaming my name as she found her release. Feeling her walls tighten around my dick had me coming a few seconds later. When I could stand up I picked her up and carried her to our bedroom and gently laid her on our bed, covering her with the sheet. I went back downstairs to retrieve our clothes and crawled into bed with her, pulling her into my arms and fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

 **Elena POV**

Why the hell this house is so dark, I tried all the light switches, but nothing is working.

"Shit" I hissed when I slammed my knee into a coffee table.

"Hello mother." I stopped dead in my tracks, and felt a cold shiver run down my spine. I saw a figure sitting on the kitchen stool, then the kitchen light came on and I could see who was sitting in my kitchen.

No fucking way! This is not happening.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I gasped, staring horrified at the man in front of me.

"Do you miss me mom? "Because I sure as fuck missed you, mother" he says, giving me a sinister smile.

"Ho- how?" I can't seem to form a sentence right now.

"Well, I am here to get all that is rightfully mine, and you, my dear mother, will help me"

No. There is no way this is happening.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Christian pov**

It's been a week since I found out about the flower and note Ana got and so far we still have no leads as to who sent it.

Then there is Mr. Lincoln, Brian's father was in a car accident last week and has been in a coma ever since.

My mom told me that Elena has not left his room.

The police report said that the brake lines on his car were cut so they don't believe it was an accident, but since they couldn't find any fingerprints they don't have any leads yet. Elena hired security to stand guard at his hospital room door 24/7 until they find out who did it.

Sawyer is now officially Ana's full time CPO. "I'm not taking any chances since I found out about that fucking note and the flowers.

"Mr. Grey"

I looked up and Taylor handled me a folder. "This came to Escala sir" I snatched the folder and I felt rage building up when I opened the folder. It is a picture of Ana from this morning doing her rounds, and smiling at sick child.

' _You look like an angel; I can't help but imagine when we have a child of our own'_

Before I knew it, I had shoved everything off my desk and flipped it over on its side.

"FIND THAT MOTHER FUCKER, TAYLOR!" I screamed.

"We're already on it sir" he said, but it's not enough, I want him found right now.

"Have you talked to Sawyer yet? Does he know anything about this? Did he see or hear anything?" I asked, still breathing hard

"No sir. When I just called him, he said he didn't see anyone or anything suspicious" I closed my eyes, rubbing my forefinger and thumb against my eyes.

"Tell him he is not to let Ana out of his sight; I don't care if he has to stay in a surgery room with her. She is not to leave his sight for one second, not even if she goes to the restroom!"

"Andrea! Call a maintenance crew to fix my office" I yelled into the intercom on my phone at my poor PA. "And cancel all my meetings this afternoon." I have to see Ana right now.

 **Ana**

All day I've been feeling like someone is watching me but knowing Sawyer is there put me at ease. Speaking of Sawyer, I don't know what is going on but he is following me everywhere I go and my patients are starting to get scared. The head doctor already mentioned it to me, but of course with me being the wife of Mr. Christian Grey he couldn't really do much about it

"Luke what the hell is going on?" I finally ask when I closed the door to my office.

"I'm sorry Dr. Grey I can't say" He sighs and I can see the frustration in his face

"Never mind. I will just call my husband"

"I'm already here" my husband says before I could reach my phone.

"What the hell is going on Christian? We agreed that Sawyer will be discreet, not being attached to my hip" I hissed at him. "The head doctor has already said something to me, and my patients are uncomfortable with him hanging around.

"A package came this morning for you" he said, and handed me the brown envelop. I gasped seeing the pictures and a note.

"Who is doing this?" I asked, as I slumped down into my chair.

"We don't know yet, so Sawyer will be staying near you at all times, or you can take some time off and stay home at Escala where I know you will be safe.

"I can't. I told you some of the doctors are in Boston for the medical conference. I have to be" I will not let this get in my life.

"I add two more CPOs but they will just covert." I nodded in agreement.

"We will find whoever is responsible to this" he promised, wrapping his arms around me. I can feel the tension in his body-I know this is weighing on him.

"OK" I say.

We went to the cafeteria for lunch before he went back to his office.

I have one last surgery for today before I head home. Focusing on the task at hand is kind of hard knowing that someone is out there watching and waiting for me. I don't know who or why they are, but it's beginning to scare me.

It's already late when Sawyer drives me home and I find Christian in his study office with and empty tumbler in his hand.

"Hey baby." I can see the worry lines on my husband's face.

"Let's go to bed" I lead him out of his office into our bedroom; I'm still in my scrubs.

"I need you" he says, kissing me.

"Come shower with me."

Slowly I start undressing him, and he just stares at me. I can see so much emotion in his face—love, lust, fear… He returns the favor and starts undressing me. We don't need to say anything…we both feel the invisible threat that is lurking around us.

After washing and caressing each other in the shower, Christian grabs 2 towels and wraps one around himself and one around me, drying me off before taking me to bed and making slow, sweet love to me. We both need to feel each other right now

A few hours later I am waken up by my phone ringing.

"Dr. Grey" I answered, seeing the hospital number on the caller ID.

"Dr. Grey there's an emergency and you're the only doctor who is on call tonight" Nurse Nora says. I can hear the urgency in her voice.

"I'll be right there." I hang up and wake Christian.

"Christian I need to go to the hospital—there is an emergency and I'm on call" I tell him as I get out of bed and start to get dressed.

"What!" he growls, looking at the clock seeing that it's 2 in the morning.

"It's the middle of the night; do you really have to go now?" He asks, getting up as well and starts to get dressed

"Yes. Go back to bed. I'm sure Reynolds or Ryan can accompany me" I said, leading him back to bed.

"But…" I cut him off and kiss him goodbye promising that I will be back before he knew it.

Turns out Sawyer is already waiting for me, dressed in his suit. Of course my husband manages to call Luke without me noticing.

Poor Sawyer.

"Dr. Grey, a male came in, no ID, but the best we can tell he is in his early 30's, 6'2 blonde hair and green eyes. He was dropped off by a taxi driver stating that he found him in the middle of the road just outside of Seattle." What? that stopped me dead in my tracks. No. It can't be, can it?

I rush to the emergency room and I see a man on the gurney wearing just a dirty torn white shirt and cotton red shorts.

"Dr. Grey we need to get him to the operating room ASAP. He has suffered a knife wound on the left side of his stomach and is losing a lot of blood" Nurse Marlin states.

"Let's go" I said and then when I looked at the man's face I gasped.

No… no… this can't be happening! He died three years ago.

After two hours in surgery, we get him settled into a private room.

I couldn't believe of what I'm seeing now.

Brian Lincoln

My former fiancé who I thought died three years ago

How could this happen?

Who is this guy?

Earlier I secretly took a blood sample to run a DNA test.

I know I should call Christian about this but I'm scared of what might his reaction might be. For now I'm keeping this quite until I get the results of the DNA test

I sit by his bed and just look at him… thankfully Sawyer agreed to stay at the nurse's station.

"What happened to you?" I asked no one in particular.

He is covered with bruises and his hair is longer now and he has obviously lost weight.

I couldn't help but shed a few tears for the man I once knew and promised to marry, but now I'm a married woman, and married to the most wonderful man in the world.

Oh Christian.

I didn't realize that I had fallen asleep until I feel my phone buzzing inside my lab coat.

"Sawyer I'm sorry I forgot to call you- I'll be there" I hang up and take one more look at the man lying in the bed.

"Dr. Grey is you ready to leave?" he asks

"Yes, but I just need to stop by at Lincoln's room please." It's 7 AM. I fell asleep for three hours.

"Knock Knock" I peek my head inside and Elena is already awake and fixing Linc's covers. He still hasn't come out of his coma.

"Oh Ana dear come in" she smiles, kissing my cheek.

"Elena…. Uhm… there is a patient who came in earlier and it's better if you see him" I said slowly

"Him?" I looked at her and I can tell that she is scared about something, which I don't understand.

"Yes. Do you want me to come with you?" I offer

"No! I- thank for the offer, but don't worry yourself dear… just tell me his room number."

I tell her the room number and walk out of the room.

Now I just have to wait for the DNA results, then I will tell Christian about this.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Christian**

Ana has been acting weird since she came back from her emergency call from the hospital three days ago.

Sawyer told me that he didn't see anything unusual except for the patient who was the emergency call. He said she seems stop in and check on this patient quite frequently, even though he is still unconscious. He said nobody else has visited this patient.

Maybe Ana is just concerned about this patient- after all it's in her nature to care for everyone.

Then one of the deals I have been working on for a while started going south, but this time Ros flew out to take care of it. With her being gone, I am so busy that Ana and I don't see each other very often. She is practically living at the hospital, coming home as I am leaving and she is gone before I get home at night.

Today I have to fly to Portland for a meeting. Thankfully we haven't received any more notes for Ana, but I am still insisting on her security. It is the only thing that gives me peace of mind.

The meeting finally ended and we are now flying back home in my helicopter.

"Sir- Sawyer called and he said that Mrs. Grey is already at home." Thank fuck she went home early this time.

"Call Benson and tell him that we will land at Escala tonight" I said and called the air tower to notify them of my flight plan.

I couldn't wait any longer to see my wife- I've missed her so much this past week

We landed in Escala and Benson is already there, waiting to take Charlie Tango back to Boeing Field.

Since we live in the penthouse it's only 1 floor down from the helipad before I am walking into my home,

Ana is there waiting for me with a nervous smile on her face. Suddenly I get a knot in my gut

"Ana are you alright?" I asked, concern all over my face

"Yes, but I have something to tell you" she says, leading me to the great room.

"Tell me what's going on" I looked at her trying to see if she was hurt or injured.

"Did you receive another note?" I asked, immediately feeling rage coming on if Sawyer didn't mention it.

"No! No I didn't receive anything" she says immediately.

"Then what the hell is it?" I said, starting to lose patience with her

"Well if you just shut up for a minute and let me to talk I will tell you!" she snapped, and I quickly shut my mouth.

"OK- just remember that I love you so much."

Now I'm terrified of whatever she's going to tell me.

"I know" I whisper, kissing her lips softly.

"I don't know how to tell you this but, Brian is alive" she whispered the last part so quietly that I almost didn't hear her.

"Brian is alive" I take I didn't hear her correctly. "Come again?" I asked, feeling dumbfounded.

"Brian was my emergency patient a few days back, and just like you I couldn't believe it either… so I ran a DNA test and it came back this morning as a 99% match"

I feel like drowning. What could this mean for us?

 _Don't think like that Grey, you are her husband and if he is truly alive there is nothing he can do, unless…_

I stop my train of thoughts.

"Say something." I feel Ana squeezing my hand

"I don't know what to say" I said, honestly.

What can I say about it? My best friend came back from the dead and now Ana is my wife.

 **Ana**

Christian locked himself in his office; I know that the news about Brian will mess with his head.

"Christian" I knocked on his door…his been here for a few hours now.

I try the door knob and thank God it's not locked.

"Christian" I call out. When I opened his door I saw him passed out on his couch half empty bottle of whiskey sitting on the floor.

"Oh Christian!" I cried out, brushing his hair away from forehead.

I grabbed a blanket from our room and covered him while I sat and watched him sleep.

From the lack of sleep the past few days and pure exhaustion I fell asleep next to my husband. Next thing I know I feel my husband's arms around me, and can smell his scent along with a strong smell of whiskey

"Christian" I whispered

"Shhh. Go back to sleep baby. " He gently laid me down on our bed, and then I heard the sound of the shower. Since I don't have strength to join him I fell back into a deep sleep

When I work up, Christian was still fast asleep so, I decided to call the hospital and tell them I'm not coming in today.

Getting up I went to the kitchen to cook breakfast to surprise my husband with breakfast in bed.

30 minutes later I walked into our bedroom, carrying a tray laden with food. "Good morning hubby" I peppering his face with kisses until he stirred.

"Good morning wife" he smiled lazily but suddenly stopped, looking at me with an unreadable expression on his face.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" I asked, kissing his lips.

"I was thinking that I am the luckiest man on earth to have a very beautiful wife and is sexy as hell."

I giggled at his answer, and said "Well I am the luckiest wife in the world to have a husband, as gorgeous as you, and who is also smart, funny, sweet and sexy" over kissing my lips, jaw and

"I love you so fucking much" he whispered, rolling me over, kissing my neck and collarbone, then pulled my shirt over my head and capture my nipple in his mouth.

"I love you too baby. Always and forever" I panted.

I push his boxer briefs down and grasp his throbbing cock, pumping my fist up and down his massive shaft.

"Fuck" he hissed and then I hear the sound of my panties tearing. I didn't realize that my silk shorts were gone already.

I guide his erection to my opening and slowly he pushed inside me. God I can feel every inch of him.

"I love you" he repeated again and kept thrusting in to me over and over until we both screamed out our releases at the same time.

We just lay there, gazing into each other's eyes, still panting from our brief but very satisfying lovemaking.

I reheated our breakfast and we sat in bed eating and talking and laughing. We didn't mention Brian and I am happy that he didn't come up right then.

My phone buzzes alerting me of a message.

 _Nurse Nora_

' _Dr. Grey the patient from room 14 is awake and he is asking for you'_

I sigh and looked at Christian.

"Brian is awake." I said, and Christian's fork stopped mid-air.

"Come with me" I demanded.

"OK" he let out a sigh.

We walk hand in hand in the hospital to Brian's room.

I turn the knob and I sew Elena fixing Brian's pillow so he would be more comfortable.

"Anastasia!" Brian greeted me. I had to let Christian hand as I approached him.

"How are you feeling" I looked at Elena, but she just looked away from me.

"I have to go back to your father's room" Elena said, kissing Brian's cheek, and walking out. Christian is still standing near the door, staring at Brian.

"Christian, my friend" he says, and I looked back at my husband.

I feel sick to my stomach. I don't know how Brian is going to react to the news that Christian and I are married.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Ana**

Christian tentatively walked towards Brian's bed. I was startled when Brian took my hand but thankfully it wasn't my left hand where he could see my wedding and engagement rings. I see Christian look at our hands and frown.

"So, how are you?" he asked Christian, as I discreetly pulled my hand away from Brian's hold.

"I guess I should be the one to break this tension… I know that you two are married now" Brian says, letting out nervous chuckle.

I don't know what to say except that I feel somewhat relieved and does Christian.

"Ana would you mind leaving us alone?" Brian gestured towards Christian. I looked at my husband he nodded his head, telling me to go

"OK" I said, and left the room.

 **Christian**

What the fuck I'm going to say to him?

"How….." I start to stay, not sure of what or how to ask it.

"After the accident, I woke up in abandon warehouse with three huge men, all of them wearing black ski masks. Shortly thereafter they moved me to remote area. Turns out it was related to the case I was working on before the accident."

I remember how busy he was during that time.

"The days turned to weeks, then to months, then to years. One day one of them showed me a magazine and of the front page was a picture of you and Ana on your wedding day."

I stayed quiet and let him keep talking.

"At first I feel so betrayed by you because I knew from the start that you felt something for her, but then I realized that I would rather have you with her rather than some random guy out there. I couldn't blame you though… Ana is one of a kind." He smiled, and I felt anger that he was thinking about my wife like that.

"Don't worry Christian. I didn't come back to cause problems in your marriage" he said with a small smile in his face.

What the fuck it was supposed to mean?

"One day I got a chance to escape when one of the men got drunk and forgot to lock the door. He caught me and stabbed me, but since he was drunk I got the upper hand so I knocked him out and took off."

"Why did they keep you for so long?" I asked, feeling like I'm missing something.

"To be honest I have no clue" he sighed.

"Do want me to call the guys and tell them you're back?" I asked, instead of asking him anymore.

"Yeah… I think I need my friends right now" I pulled out my phone and sent a group message, telling them all to come in here.

Jack: Why? What's wrong?

Me: Nothing is wrong, but someone here wants to see you

Jack: OK… I'll be there in half an hour

James: Is everything ok?

Me: Yes. Just come here as soon as you can

James: OK

Same goes to my brother and Ethan.

"I'll just check on Ana" I left his room and saw Ana pacing in the waiting area.

"Hey" I say

"Is everything ok in there?" she asked, rushing towards me

"Of course" I smiled, kissing her deeply.

"I'm worried about him" I know she is and so am I

I wrapped my arms around her shoulder and lean my chin to her forehead.

"The guys will be here any minutes now" I announced.

"Is he ready for that?" she frowned

"I guess, he said that he needs his friends right now" I sighed

"How are you?"

To be honest I don't know how I'm feeling right now. "I don't know" I truthfully said

"I understand."

 _Do you Ana, or are all of your feelings coming back?_ _Don't think about your wife like that Grey!_

I couldn't help but be worried what will this mean for our marriage, but I know that she loves me and I will do everything to hold on to her.

Jack and James are the first to come, followed by Elliot and Ethan.

"What's going on?" They all asked.

"It's hard to explain… it's better for you to see this" as I lead them back to Brian's room.

As soon as they enter the room they all have a shocked look of their faces.

"Holy shit!" Elliot gasped

"What the fuck!" James and Jack mutter, while Ethan remained quiet, with his mouth wide open.

"I missed you all guys" Brian chuckled

All hell broke loose with them firing question after question. I see my brother look at me with concern evident in his blue eyes.

 _I know bro, I know._ I say to him without speaking it out loud.

I look back at my wife and she gave me an encouraging smile, telling me to go on.

I close the door and just let them carry on, sitting on the couch, running my fingers through my hair.

After two hours we left so he could rest, with promises of visiting him again.

I found Ana in her office talking to Hannah and handing her some paperwork

"How is everything?" she asked, leaning against her desk

"OK. We caught up and you know, stuff like that" I shrugged

"Come here" she opened her arms wide for me and I gladly stepped in and let her hug me.

"Everything will be just fine" she said, holding me tight.

God I hope so. "Let's go home" I want to get the fuck out of here fast

"OK" We walked hand in hand with Sawyer and Taylor behind us.

When we walked into our home she squeezed my hand. "Let's take a bath" she suggested, but I am too emotionally drained at the moment.

"I'm going to lay down for a little bit."

She looked at me with worried in her big blue eyes. "Do you need anything?" She asked, rubbing my hand with hers.

"I just need you baby." I need her more than anything in this world.

"I'm right here Christian"

Why the fuck am I feeling like something bad is going to happen. I have to get my head out of this funk right now. "I know" as I hold her in my arms.

 **Ana**

I know this hit Christian hard; after all we all thought that Brian was dead. It's hard for me too, and I don't know how to process what I am feeling

Christian is passed out asleep in our bed so I take this moment to call my mother.

"Hi mom" I greet her.

"Oh baby girl I've missed you so much!"

I know my parents are on vacation right now. "I miss you too mom." I can feel the lump in my throat

"Honey is everything ok?"

My mom always knows when something is bothering me. "I don't know mom…it's Brian" I choke out

"What about him?"

I tell my mom about him being alive, and to say that she couldn't believe it either is understatement.

"Are you second guessing your feelings for Christian?"

Am I? "I really don't know mom…. I know in my heart that I love my husband but… but seeing Brian again, alive… I don't know what I'm feeling. Part of me is happy that he's back and alive, but there's a part of asking why this had to happen" I cry, rubbing my forehead.

"Oh honey I wish I could be there for you right now. But listen to me. It's ok. It's understandable feeling like that, after all you loved him very much. Just be mindful of your action towards him and your husband's feelings, OK?"

I know that. "I know mom… I love my husband so much" I said.

"I know you do." We talk for a while longer and I promise to call her again in a few days. I check on Christian and he is still sound asleep, so I lay down beside him and wrap my arms around him, holding him and breathing in his scent as I fall asleep. I know this isn't easy for either of us, but we have each other and our love is strong enough to get us through this.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: to all my reviewers, thank you for all the positive feedback, it gives me a lot of encouragement and to answers your questions.**

 **This happened before the epilogue from the first story, Ana and Christian they just got married and they don't have kids at the moment and she is not pregnant yet. I just want to explore a little more about their life.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Christian**

I still can believe that Brian is alive, and to be honest I'm worried about Ana and what is she is feeling right now.

 _Have her feelings changed?_

I asked that myself so many times, but I'm afraid to ask her.

After all, Brian is her first love.

 _Don't think like that Grey, have faith in your wife!_ My subconscious screams at me. I have to stop this, it's driving me crazy.

 **Me: what time you'll be home?**

 **Ana: I'll be home in an hour**

I sigh, relieved that she'll be home soon

 **Me: OK, I love you**

 **Ana: Love you too baby, so much!**

I want to surprise her with romantic dinner on our balcony.

"Mrs. Jones is everything ready?" I ask

"Yes Mr. Grey" she smiled.

I went to our bedroom to change. Any minute now Ana should be walking through the front door.

I wait and wait, but it's been an hour and a half hour since she said that she will be home. She should be home by now.

"Sawyer where are you?" I asked, pacing our great room.

"Sir, we are still at the hospital."

What the hell? "Where is my wife?" I ask but I think I already know.

"Mrs. Grey is still in Mr. Lincoln's room sir" he answers nervously.

"I see" that's the only thing I can say. Then I hung up, and throw my phone across the room.

Another 30 minutes and I finally heard the sound of the elevator.

"I'm so sorry" Ana say immediately.

"Have you eaten?" I ask coolly.

"No. Why is the balcony door open? "She stops when she sees the romantic setting I made up for us.

"Oh my god… Christian" She starts to walk towards me but I step away and pour myself another tumbler full of whiskey. I've already had a few…..

 **Ana**

What the hell have I done?

"Christian I'm really sorry" I don't know what else to say to him.

"I have some work to do" he said, and stormed off towards his office, leaving me standing there.

I walked onto the balcony and our dinner is already cold.

"Mrs. Grey" I jump, my hands fly against my pounding heart.

"I'm so sorry ma'am, I didn't mean to scare you" Mrs. Jones said

"It's ok Gail" I said with a small smile plastered on my face.

She cleaned up the table and warmed up my dinner for me.

I took a shower and waited for my husband to come to bed, but he never did.

After a while I walked to his office and knocked on the door but there was no answer.

"Christian" I called out, and as I walked in I see him furiously typing away on his laptop.

"Christian let's go to bed" I slowly grabbed his hands, running my thumbs across his knuckles.

"I'm really, really sorry… Brian had a panic attack and he asked me to stay until he calmed down." I look down at his hands and think about what happened earlier before I came home.

 **Earlier in the hospital**

After finishing my last rounds for the evening I can finally go home and have a relaxing bath with Christian.

I just round the corner went I see Nurse Emily and Nurse Marlin rush to Brian's room, and I knew something was wrong.

"What is going on?" I asked when I see them holding Brian.

"Dr. Grey, Mr. Lincoln is having a panic attack" I rushed to his bed as he is thrashing around his bed.

"Brian calm down" I tried to soothe him, but he looked at me with fear in his eyes.

"Brian… you're safe now" he looked at me, and his breathing started to slow down a bit.

"Ana?" he asked

"Yes it's me" I smiled at him.

"I'll take it from here" I said to nurses. They walked out of his room, relieved that he had calmed down. Ever since he woke up, he has suffered horrible nightmares and panic attacks.

"Here, take a sip" as I handed him a glass of water...

"Thank you" he said, closing his eyes, taking a deep breath.

I look at my watch realized that it was almost time for me to go home for the evening

"Shit" I whispered

"What's wrong?" he asked...

"It's nothing. I have to leave now Brian; do you want me to call your mom?" I asked and checked his chart.

"Mom went home to rest… Ana can you stay for a little while?"

Fuck! I already told Christian I would be home soon. "OK I can stay a little longer" I offered.

"So…are you happy?" He asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes, I am very happy" I said and smiled, thinking of my husband.

"I'm glad… that's all I ever want for you and Christian."

I know this is hard for him…actually it's hard for all of us. "Someday you will find your happiness like I found mine, Brian"

"I hope so" he said, so quietly.

I wait for him to fall asleep and as soon as he did, I left his room and rushed to my office then went home. I know Christian is going to be upset

After I recounted the earlier events Christian seemed to have calmed down a little, but he still didn't say a word to me.

"It won't happen again" I hate this; I know how jealous Christian is.

"Let's go to bed… I know you're tired" He said and we walked to our bedroom. I crawled under the covers as Christian went to the bathroom for his nightly routine.

I fell asleep in my husband's arms wrapped around me.

When I work up the next morning Christian was no longer in bed. His side of the bed was cold already

There was a note on my nightstand: _'I have breakfast meeting and had to leave early, love you'_

An idea popped in my head and I smiled to myself.

"Gail can I ask you a favor?"

"Of course dear, what is it?" she smiled, wiping her hands on a hand towel.

"I want to surprise Christian at work today with lunch. Can you fix his favorite dish and ask Taylor to meet me in the lobby of GEH at lunchtime?"

She nodded her head and smiled. I left feeling giddy and excited about my surprise.

I started my morning rounds and then checked on Brian—he was still sleeping when I walked in.

Noon finally came and Sawyer is driving me to GEH. Taylor is already there waiting with the lunch Gail prepared for us

I checked my appearance and apply a little more lip gloss.

"Thank you Taylor" I said, taking the bags with our lunch and then proceeded to the private elevator that will take me to my husband's floor.

"Mrs. Grey, good afternoon" Andrea greeted me.

"Hi Andrea. Is he busy?" I looked at the door to Christian's office.

"No, go right in. You're just what he needs right now"

"Uh oh—what's up?"

"Let's just say… he has been in sour mood all morning".

I smiled at her and walked into his office without knocking. He is standing in front of the window staring outside.

"Ahem" I cleared my throat to get his attention. He turned around was shocked to see me.

"Good afternoon Mr. Grey." I put down the bags and walk towards him with an added sway in my hips.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, confused at my presence.

"Well, husband of mine, I'm here to say I'm sorry for last night, and I miss you." I sit on his lap and start kissing his neck, jaw and last his lips.

The kiss that was supposed to be a quick peck on his lips turns into very heated, passionate kiss.

"Come, we need to eat" I said as I pulled away.

"I rather cum in you" he says, wickedly

I giggled at him and he looks at me with a heated, lustful gaze and oh so slowly begins to untie his tie and stalk towards me like I'm his prey.

I squeal when he lunges towards me and I run to the other side of the room, hiding behind his couch. And just like that we are acting like crazy teenagers, chasing each around the room, laughing and giggling, while I take off my clothes one piece at a time until I'm standing in only my red lacy panties.

We decided to have dessert first then have lunch. Christian had to cancel his next 2 meetings, but it was definitely worth it. We are OK now.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Ana**

After I returned from my much needed time with Christian I made my way to Brian's room to let him know that he can go home today… all his tests came back good so there is no reason to keep him here any longer.

"Hi Brian" I greeted him when I entered his room.

"Hi Ana" he smiled at me, the same smile that for years made me want to jump his bones, but now it has no effect on me.

"Well, I have a good news- you can go home this afternoon" I smiled at him, but then noticed a frown on his face

"What's wrong?' I asked.

"I'm just a little scared, you know, it's been three years" I know how he feels- after all, the people who abducted him are still out there.

"Why don't you stay at your parent's house for a while?" I suggested

"I can't be a burden to my mom; she's exhausted herself between taking care of my dad and now me. But don't worry I'll be fine… I'm a big boy" he smiled, but I can see that he is worried.

"I have some paperwork that you needed to sign."

After his funeral his attorney told me Brian had left me half of his estate. Now since he is alive he has every right to get it back.

"What's the paperwork for?" he asked, confuse

"I'm returning all the property and money you left me." There's still a strange look in his eyes but it was gone before I could figure it out.

"But I left it for you" he said, still confused

"I know, but you're here now and it's only right that I return it to you." I never touched any of his money—it's still sitting in my bank account.

"I guess I have to start all over again" he shrugs.

"I will call you when everything is ready for you to sign." I looked at my watch and realized I need to prepare for my afternoon surgery.

"I have to go now but your release papers will be brought in shortly. " I left his room and made my way to the second floor.

After my afternoon surgery was done, and I have nothing else on my schedule for the rest of the afternoon I decided to go home early and make dinner for Christian.

Sawyer has my car pulled around up front and has put my bags in the trunk already.

"Hey Ana" I turned my head to see Brian walking in my direction.

"You're not supposed be walking" I chastised him.

"I know, but I'm here in the front door" he smirked and I see nurse Nora pushing the wheelchair back inside.

"How are you getting home?" I asked

"Mom arranged for her driver to take me to her house, then tomorrow I will go to our…err my apartment" he corrected himself

I made a call for a cleaning crew to clean our old apartment yesterday.

"Well, I have to go now" I said but then he suddenly reached out and hugged me. I was shocked, but I couldn't help but wrap my arms around his waist and hug him back

There are no feelings like before—no spark, tingling down my spine…nothing.

"Ana" I looked up and I see Christian holding a bouquet of red roses, but his face is impassive.

"Hey baby" I pulled away from Brian, making my way over to Christian.

"Brian was just saying goodbye" I smiled, and he look down at me, his eyes soften, kissing me on my lips.

"Here- there are for you" he handed me the roses.

"Thank you, they're beautiful" I returned his kiss.

"Christian" Brian nodded his head before getting in the waiting car.

"Let's go home" I said as Christian looked at the car as Brian drove away.

We got in our car and Taylor drove us to Escala.

 **Christian**

I know I have no reason to questioning my wife's love, but I couldn't help to feel jealous and angry when I saw them wrapped in each other's arms yesterday at the hospital.

I know that our situation is hard for her too, but I'm a selfish man.

Now the cat is out in the bag, fucking parasites.

 _Seattle Nooz_

 _What the hell is going on? Is that Mr. Brian Lincoln or his twin? Mr. Lincoln was allegedly declared dead about three years ago due to a car accident with his former fiancé who is now the wife of CEO billionaire Mr. Christian Grey. Mr. Grey and Mr. Lincoln were best friend since they attended Harvard University. There is still no official confirmation about this, but we all can see that Lincoln is very much alive! We all have a lot of questions…Where did he go? What happened to him? And why was he declared dead?_

 _Well we hope that one of these days we can have the answers to these questions._

 _But the big question is will there be a problem with the three people involved? The ex, the best friend and the wife? Who will she choose now? Her ex or her current? From the looks of things, Mrs. Grey might be choosing her former lover over her current one…_

 _Stay tuned for more updates!_

Fucking media, there is a photo above the article and it showed them in each other's arms.

My PR department has been receiving phone calls since last night and all this morning. Ana stayed at home today because the media are all over the place, hoping to get a statement from one of us.

Brian called me this morning asking for help. He wants to use my PR Department to release a statement or do a press conference. I suggest that doing the conference will be much easier, and we decided to that this coming Friday in the conference room at Grey House.

The police found the cabin near Portland where Brian had been held captive, but the cabin had been burned down, and they didn't find anybody there. I tightened the security around my family and Ana for cautionary purposes. I talked to Brian about giving him a CPO, but he declined saying that he will hire his own security, doesn't want to be a burden, etc.… but I have this nagging feeling that he is hiding something and I intend to find out what it is.

I hired a covert security who will just watch from afar.

Today is the press conference. My mother called asking if it was true and I told her yes; she couldn't believe that all this time Brian was in the hospital and Ana didn't say anything to her. I explained that it was not Ana's fault that it was kept a secret and of course my mother understood the patient/doctor confidentiality.

Now we are just waiting for Brian to show up… the conference room is ready along the few media outlets that are covering the story.

Ana and I stay at my office and I know she's nervous. Jack, James and Elliot are here to support Brian, but I just couldn't understand is why Elena refused to come—she said that she had something that needed her attention.

Ana told me that Elena seems distant these days and couldn't stay longer in Brian's room… it was suspicious and uncharacteristic of her; I had always thought that Elena adores and loves Brian very much, so what the hell has happened?

"I'm sorry I'm late" Brian's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

Ready to do this?" Jack asked

"Yes" Brian said, and took a deep breath and slowly blew it out.

We all made our way to the elevator and stepped in. Ana took my hand and I saw Brian looking at our joined hands through the reflection of the elevator.

 _Just accept it already that she's no longer yours …_

Ding!

"Ready?" I asked again, and he nodded his head, and with that we stepped out. The moment Taylor opened the door to the conference room we were blinded by the camera flashes.

We went straight to the stage and stood next to Brian. He walked to the microphone and took a deep breath… "Thank you everyone for coming today."


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: thank you kathy for editing my story!**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Christian**

The press conference went off without a hitch, and after Brian answered a few questions from the press he left and went back to his parent's home.

Anastasia wasn't lucky enough to escape the media and they hammered her with questions about her feelings for Brian and how she felt about him now that he was found alive

" _Mrs. Grey now that Mr. Lincoln is back what your feelings about him?" asked the idiot from the Seattle Nooz._

" _I am thankful that he has been found alive and well" she answered._

" _Do you still have feelings for him?"_

" _I am very happily married to my husband. Brian will always have a place in my heart, but I am very much in love with my husband." She stepped off the podium with a smile and walked straight in my arms._

But I didn't miss how Brian looked at Ana after she answered; his face fell, but he quickly recovered and forced a small smile on his lips.

My gut keeps telling me to keep an eye on Brian.

My phone rings breaking my train of thought.

"Grey" I answered.

"Chris- the guys want to hang out tonight" Jack said.

"I'll talk to Ana and call you back" I'm not really in the mood to hang out tonight.

"Cool" we hung up and I went in search of my wife.

I walked into our bedroom and heard the shower going.

I start to unbutton my white dress shirt, and just admire my sexy as fuck wife from the door of our ensuite.

"Are you going to continue to stare at me or are you going to join me in here?" Ana said.

"Why Mrs. Grey, I do plan on joining you" I smirked, lowering my boxer briefs, as my hard cock springs out.

I wrap my arms around her small waist and start kissing her neck; my hands glide across her chest down to her flat stomach until I reach my goal.

"You're so wet" I growl, feeling the wetness between her thighs.

"I'm always wet when you're around" she moaned.

I insert one finger, and then a second one, pumping them in and out of her wet pussy while my other hand massages her nipple.

"Oh my God, Christian I'm so close" she moans. As I hit her g-spot, I can feel her walls closing in around my fingers

"Cum baby" I whispered.

"Christian" she screamed; I could feel her juices running down my hand as her walls clench around my fingers.

I turned her around to face me "Wrap your arms and thighs around me baby" as I line up my rock hard cock and slam into her.

"Fuck!" we both groaned at the feeling.

I thrust as hard and fast and I could and it didn't take long for both of us to fall over the edge.

We collapsed and sat on the shower floor, panting. It took several minutes before we could stand up. We finished our shower then went to the kitchen to have dinner.

"Jack called and said that the guys want to hang out tonight" I said while looking in the fridge.

"What did you say?" she asked, pulling out two plates from the top cabinet.

"I said that I would ask you and get back with him later" I shrugged.

"It's fine with me if you want to go" as she set our plates on the table as I take out our dinner from the microwave.

"OK. I'll text him that we will meet them later. "We share a kiss before we dig into our dinner.

After texting Jack we went to our bedroom to get dressed.

We arrived at the club and went straight to my private booth; the guys were already there and on their second or third round of drinks.

"Hey sorry we're late" I said. I was shocked to see Leila sitting in Brian's lap.

"It's ok man" James said, but I did not like the way Brian was looking at my wife—the way he was staring at her was starting to piss me off.

We have been here for a few hours and my gut keeps telling me to watch out for Leila and Brian, and I intend to do just that.

"What's wrong love?" my wife asks me, caressing the frown on my forehead.

"I don't like the way Brian looks at you" I shrugged, kissing her head.

"I have noticed him staring at me too, but… it's kind of weird, Leila and him" Ana said

"I know…" I whispered pulling her to my lap.

"Let's forget about them and enjoy our evening" and with that she pulled me towards the dance floor.

We been grinding on each other, and my cock is so fucking hard because my wife's teasing has now turned into major discomfort in my pants

"Baby if you don't stop, I will drag you to the nearest secluded area and fuck the living shit out of you" I hissed, but that turned out to be a big mistake.

Ana turned around and has this mischievous look in her face. "I'm not stopping you love" as she slowly drags her hand down to the front of my pants and rubs my cock, making it even harder.

Without saying a word, I grabbed her hand and walked bristly through the thong of sweaty people to the private bathroom in the back of the club.

I pulled her inside, locking the door, and the second I turned around Ana jumped into my arms attacking my mouth. I turned around and pushed her up against the wall.

"Fuck!" we say in unison as I unzipped my pants and released my massively hard cock. I raised her dress, tore off her panties and plunged into her warm, wet pussy.

"Baby hold on tight, this is going to be fast and hard" I said through clenched teeth.

I pounded into her like there was no tomorrow until we both screamed our release. We both stood there for a few minutes, catching our breath before adjusting our clothes and returning to the group. Ana's panties were now in my jacket pocket. I was getting hard again thinking about her being naked under her dress.

"Hey! Where have you two been?" Jack asked. Our friends looked at us with a knowing smile, except for Brian and Leila who were scowling at us. I don't know what, but there is something about with those two, but I can't put my finger on it right now.

Instead of answering them I just pulled Ana to my lap and took a sip of my drink that I ordered on the way back from our tryst in the bathroom.

We talked for a couple more hours, and then I noticed that Brian was starting to get a little drunk.

"So Ana… any plans for little person anytime soon?" he asked out of the blue.

Before Ana could answer he continued" I knew that you always wanted to be a mother, and you also that you wanted to write a book."

.Fuck

"I… uhm" she stammered. Nobody said anything—they could all feel the tension building in the air.

"I also remembered that Christian never wanted kids, and that he never wanted to get married, so, whatever" he shrugged his shoulders and took a gulp of his beer.

I was ready to grab him, but I felt Ana's grab my arm and squeeze.

"Please let it go… he is drunk" she whispered. So I took a deep breath before nodding my head.

 _What the fuck is he up to? Trying to start a fight between me and Ana?_

He knows I have a bad temper and is trying to rile me up but I won't give him the satisfaction of that.

After another hour we call it a night. I call Sawyer to drive Brian and Leila home as they are in no shape to drive. I saw Leila looking at me with several emotions on her face and in her eyes, but I know I saw one emotion that made very uncomfortable.

I saw fear in her eyes.

 **AN: I know it's been so long since my last update…. The reason is that I'm in my last year of college; I've been busy in my school. Finishing up my narrative then there's my Feasibility study. So I don't know when I will be able to update again. I haven't forgotten my stories and I intend to finish it all.**

 **PS: and for those who is waiting for the second part of till I met You, I don't know either when will it happen.**

 **Thank you for the continued support.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you Kathy for your help, you're truly a God send!**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Christian**

"Any news?" I asked Welch and Barney.

"Still nothing Mr. Grey" Welch said.

We can still find anything about the people who abducted Brian or on the cabin where he was being held.

I nodded at them, dismissing them, and I turned to my floor-to-ceiling window, gazing out on the horizon, deep in thought.

I don't know what am I doing or why I am feeling this way

 _Maybe you're afraid of what will happen with Brian just around the corner_ , my subconscious tells me

Deep inside me I know Ana has no feelings left for him, but I still can't help the lingering doubt.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I hear my phone buzz, alerting me to a text message.

The text was a picture of my wife and Brian in a hallway, staring into each other's eyes and Ana's hand in Brian's. The message read "i _t seems like only a matter of time before she was back in his arms.'_

I feel my blood start to boil…I take a deep breath before I look back at the picture.

I have to stop this before I let it consume me and destroy our marriage.

I know Ana, and this just proves that someone is trying to cause problems between Ana and me.

 **Anastasia**

Monday morning was busy…during my rounds a mother and child were brought in—victims of a car accident. Thankfully they were both not seriously injured, and are both resting now.

"Ana!" I heard my name being called; turning around I saw Brian with flowers and brown paper bag in his hands.

"Hey Brian" I said as I smiled at him.

"I was just on my way to my dad's room" showing me the flowers and paper bag.

"How's your mom?" I asked as we walk towards the elevator.

"She's doing better with my dad making progress everyday" he smiled, but there's a look in his eyes that I can't put a finger on…something's not right.

"Yeah I saw his chart and his doing great. I think it should only be a matter of days before he wakes up" I say, smiling at him.

"I really hope so; it's hard to see my mom this distraught" he said sadly. I touch his arm in an attempt to comfort him.

We part ways- Brian went to his father's room while I went the opposite direction to check on my patients.

Finally, it's the end of a long, tiring day, and I am happy to go home and relax with my husband.

While Sawyer drove me home, I was so tired that I fell asleep in the back seat of the car.

"Mrs. Grey" I opened my eyes and saw Sawyer holding the door open for me.

"Thank you Luke" I smiled sleepily.

We rode the elevator up to the penthouse in silence.

I walked into my our bedroom only to stop dead in my tracks…Christian was standing in front of our floor to ceiling window, looking out over the balcony with a glass of scotch in his hand.

"Love, what's wrong?" I asked, as I put my jacket and purse down and walk towards him.

I can tell that something is wrong by the way he is standing…his shoulders are tense and his sleeves are rolled up to his elbows.

I wrapped my arms around him and stared at his handsome face.

"Hey" I said when he looks down on me.

"Hi" he whispered so low that I could barely hear him.

He just stared at me, and I could see pain in his eyes.

"Talk to me, love" I said, caressing his cheek

"I love you so much" he said, before kissing me passionately.

Before I know it, we were both naked in bed, and I felt him entering me slowly…we made sweet love for hours, never saying a word, just letting our bodies do what they do best.

We lay in our bed facing each other "Christian please tell me what's going on in that beautiful head of yours" I said, touching his forehead gently.

"I got a text this morning… it was a picture of you and…. Brian"

I waited for him to continue

"It was in the hallway of the hospital and I just… feel jealous and scared that I'm going to lose you" he looked down grabbing my hand.

"You know that you have nothing to be jealous of… don't you?" I know that since Brian came back Christian has become uncertain and insecure in our marriage...

"I know, but I can't help feel that way" he whispered.

I hate to see him like this.

"Love, how many times do I have to tell you that nothing is going to change? I love you, and you are going to be stuck with me for the rest of our lives." I snuggled closer to him and he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer to his chest.

"I don't have any feelings for him; we just talked for a few minutes about his dad… that's all" I explained. I feel him nod his head that he heard me, but I don't know if he believes me.

We fell asleep wrapped around each other.

I woke up feeling hot… Christian is still sound asleep, wrapped around me like a vine. Slowly I crawl down to his body only to be greeted by his morning wood.

I take him to my mouth teasing and tasting and sucking him, and I hear my husband moan as I continue my assault on his cock.

"Ana" he moans, throwing the duvet off us.

I continue pleasuring my husband until he violently explodes in my mouth.

"Good morning, love" I said, beaming up at him

"Good morning indeed" and he smiled at me before pulling me to him, kissing me deeply until we were both breathless.

After we made love and took a shower together, he got dressed for work … and he looked so handsome and hot.

"See something you like, Mrs. Grey?" he smirked.

"I do… damn you're hot" I moaned, biting my lip.

He shook his head, grinning like a loon and continued tying his shoes.

We ate breakfast and talked about plans for the day, and I walked him to the elevator and kissed him goodbye. My shift doesn't start until after lunch so I have a few hours to myself.

I arrived at the hospital, and after I changed into my scrubs and coat I went to see Linc. I walked into his room and realized that Elena wasn't there yet, so I Checked his vitals and everything looked good. Suddenly I heard a whimpering sound, and when I looked at Linc he slowly began to open his eyes.

I pushed the button to alert a nurse, and they immediately rushed to the room. 30 minutes later the breathing tube and most of the wires that were hooked up to him had been removed.

"Welcome back Linc" I said, smiling

"Elena is on her way" one of the nurses said—she had called Elena to tell her that Linc was awake. I didn't say anything about Brian being alive—I didn't think it was my place.

Elena came in and rushed towards her husband, with tears running down her face. Linc still couldn't talk, but they just share a much needed hug, and I left them alone so they could have some privacy.

I am so glad to see Linc awake and Elena so happy…I know Brian will be ecstatic to see his father awake—I knew how close they were. I walked away with a smile on my face.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: thank you for the warm welcome... I have some time since its christmas vacation. thank you all for all the support.**

 **also thank you kathy.**

 **merry x-mas and happy new year!**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Christian**

I still want to kick myself for the way I behaved to Ana last night, but I couldn't help feeling so insecure and jealous; after all Brian was my wife's first love.

But I know better...Ana is mine, and I shouldn't question her love for me.

"For someone who is so smart, you're can be so stupid Grey" Ros' voice cut off my train of thought.

"I know that" I sigh.

"Ana is your wife now, and she is very much in love with you, anyone can see how much she loves you" she snapped.

"Any way, this coming Sunday we're doing a welcome home party for my baby girl, so I expect you and your hot wife to be there… after all you're her Godparents." Ros and Gwen decided to do an IVF and last month Gwen gave birth to their daughter a few days ago.

"Of course we will be there, now get back to work" I snap playfully.

I buried myself in a spreadsheet and meeting before calling it a day; I'm planning on going to the hospital to visit Linc...

Arriving at the hospital I see my wife at the front desk talking to a nurse, and when she looks up, she gave me the biggest smile.

 _Why the fuck did I ever doubt my wife's love for me?_

"Are you visiting someone sir" my wife purred at me, and instantly my cock started to twitch.

"Yes I am, and I was hoping for a certain doctor to give me a checkup in a private room" I whisper seductively.

"And who would that be?" She said, biting her lip…her eyes filled with lust.

"Have you seen Dr. Steele?" and without a word she grabbed my wrist and dragged me to her office while the nurses just smiled and giggles at us.

Shutting the door behind us, but before I could rip her blouse off knocked on the door.

"Sorry" Ana said before opening her door.

"Grace, hello" Ana said to my mom, and my mom looked at us with a strange look on her face.

"Mom" I said, as I kissed her on the cheek.

"I didn't know you were here, son"

 _Yeah, hoping to have quickie with my hot as fuck wife, I think to myself_. Thank God my coat is still on or else my mother will see the tent in my pants.

"I was going to visit the Lincolns" I said, adjusting myself discreetly as my wife sees what I'm doing and bites her lip to stop from giggling.

I just glared at her as she smiled at me.

"Oh, yes I heard that he finally woke up… why don't we all go?" My mom, said looking at my wife and then back at me.

 _No!_ I want to scream but didn't dare.

Frustrated, I sign and stand up straight, and grab my wife's fine ass as she goes to walk out.

"Not so fast, Mrs. Grey" I said, and she just giggled at me.

"Later, I promise" she says kissing me sweetly.

I couldn't help but just smile lovingly to her.

We enter Linc's room and Brian and Elena are there fussing over Linc.

"Hi Elena" My mom greeted Elena.

Ana kisses Elena's cheek and I shake Brian's hand and then Linc's.

"How are you feeling Linc?" Ana ask.

"The doctor told us earlier that something is wrong in his throat so he won't be able to talk for a while" Elena said.

"Just take it easy" I said, and wrapped my arm around Ana's waist, possessively.

I see Brian looking at my wife with longing in his eyes…I'm sure he thought I didn't see him staring at her.

We stayed for an hour before leaving and I could tell that Brian wanted to say something to Ana, but changed his mind.

"I want you naked now" Ana said the moment we walked into our bedroom, and she disappeared into the bathroom.

You don't have to ask me twice, and within a second I was naked and oh so ready for my wife.

 _What the fuck is taking her so long?_

I have been sitting in our bed with my back against the headboard for what seems like an eternity, and my wife is still in our bathroom.

The door to our bathroom finally opens, revealing my sexy as sin wife wearing the sexiest white naughty doctor outfit that really shows off her cleavage, and black thigh high stockings with a garter, and black fuck me high heels.

 _Fuck me!_

My cock is painfully hard, and I can feel the pre cum leaking out.

"Mr. Grey are you ready for your check up?" she smirks; I couldn't talk even if I want to say something.

"Let's see, what do we have here?" as she crawls towards me, giving me a perfect view of her perfect tits.

Eyeing my cock that is aching for her mouth, she starts gliding her perfect manicured finger from my thigh up to my balls.

"Mmmmmm" she hums, tasting the pre cum that is leaking out.

She keeps teasing and tasting of the head of my cock before she finally put is in her mouth, sucking me like she has never before; I almost cum immediately

"Fuck baby" I hiss

It didn't take long before I was shooting my load in her mouth.

"Shit Ana" I screamed cumming so hard that I saw stars.

I was spent, and my wife is beaming at me, so proud of herself.

"Just a sec baby" I said, holding one finger trying to catch my breath.

"Take all the time you need, love" she said.

"You, Mrs. Grey, are going to be the death of me" I said, grabbing her and hover over her.

She rewards me with her beautiful giggles, looking like a goddess with her hair fanned around her.

Damn how could I be so lucky to have her?

We fuck and make love so long and hard that I know that she won't be walking straight for a week.

We fall asleep from exhaustion from our sexcapade, and didn't even bother with dinner...

This time I woke up early and made my lovely wife breakfast in bed.

"Morning Mrs. Jones" I say when I walk to the fridge to get some fresh orange juice.

"Good morning Mr. Grey"

I grabbed a tray and plates. "I'm going to surprise Ana with breakfast in bed" I smirked, and continue plating our food.

With a single rose in hand I head back to our bedroom.

"Good morning wife" I said when I noticed her eyes starting to flutter open.

"Good morning husband" she said, as she stretched, pulling the duvet down exposing her naked chest to me.

"Breakfast" I cleared my throat.

"Wow I'm starving" but the way she's licking her lips I don't know if she means food.

"Dig in" I placed the tray between us and we begin to eat.

We finished our breakfast and when we go to take a shower and I notice Ana walking funny; I smirked to myself. _Mission accomplished!_

"Don't be too smug" Ana snapped, and I just smiled at her.

We didn't have our usual shower fun, but it doesn't mean we didn't fool around a little. I decided to take my R8 this morning and drop Ana off at the hospital.

"See you later, love. I love you" Ana said, kissing me on the lips.

"I love you too, wife" I said back, and waved goodbye to her; I wait until I see her walk inside the hospital before driving away.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **One month later**

 **Christian POV**

Tonight is Jack's birthday, and he is having a huge party at his house, just like when he was in college.

Since Ana is on duty this afternoon she won't make it to his party until later in the evening.

"Let's go Taylor" I say, as we step inside my private elevator to head over to Jack's place. "Have you talked to Sawyer?" I asked

"Yes sir, and he knows where to take Mrs. Grey when she gets home." I nodded my head.

An hour later we pull into the garage at Jack's home, and I can see that most of our friend's cars are here. I can hear loud music and noise coming from inside; the party is in full swing already.

Jack's house is made of steel and glass, and he has a huge pool in the backyard with a breathtaking view of the city lights. He built his home far away from the city, but he keeps an apartment near Escala.

I walked right in and the party is going full blast, complete with an asshole Rent-A-DJ; I feel like I'm in college all over again.

"Chris! Glad you could make it" I turned to my left to see Jack approaching, me with Elizabeth on his arm.

"Happy birthday asshole" I said, and hugged him, handing him the gift from Ana and I.

"Thanks man… where's the wife?" he asked

"She will be here in an hour—she was on call today" I told him, and he nodded his head.

Jack took me outside where our friends were—all sitting around the fireplace, drinking with a bunch of women.

"Yo! C" James said, pulling away from whoever is hanging to his arm.

"S'up man" I said, and we had our signature hug. I see Ethan and Brian approaching me.

I'm still unsure about Brian, but I let it go for now.

"Where's Ana?" Ethan asked.

"She's running behind" I said.

I sit down and James hands me a drink.

We laugh and talk until I heard James whisper.

"Damn she's hot" he mutters under his breath, but I still heard him.

I turn around, and damn right, she's hot as fuck.

There's my beautiful wife wearing a red lace, off shoulder sheath dress, and her hair is done up beautifully; I see red when I see all of the men checking her out. I stood up and made my way to her…I'm going to show these fuckers who she belongs to.

I snake my arm around her waist and kiss her lips, staking my claim. I can hear the cat calls and cheers from my friends.

"Hi, love" Ana said, when I pull away, out of breath after our kiss

"Hi yourself" I said back, pecking her red lips.

"Yo, Chris! If you're done, let Ana go…the message is clear as fuck man" Jack yells, knowing full well what I was doing.

Ana and I just smiled, and I took her hand and led her to our table; Brian is staring at her with a look in his eyes that I don't appreciate. He looked away when he noticed I was staring daggers at him, but I did notice the smirk on his face before he turned away; I know that smirk meant something else.

We had been drinking a partying for hours like high school kids, and when nobody was watching, Ana and I sneaked away and had our own party in one of the bedrooms on the second floor.

….

 **Anastasia**

I couldn't believe we just had sex at a party, and now I have to walk around for the rest of the night without my panties because my husband couldn't resist tearing them off when we were fucking.

" _Fuck baby ,I been hard for you since you got here" he said, kissing and biting my neck_

" _Fuck, Christian" I moan_

" _Seeing those fuckers check you out pissed me off, but made me horny as hell" he groaned as he roughly grasped my ass, lifting me to his arms._

" _Please, baby. I'm so fucking wet."_

" _Hold on tight" he said, ripping my black lace thong to shreds._

 _I gasped when he thrust inside me; he give me a chance to adjust to him being inside me…he just pounded away, and within few minutes I was screaming his name. Without letting me, go he walked towards the bed and laid me down, and he kept fucking me harder and harder until he exploded inside me. God it was great!_

"Love, I'm just going to the kitchen" I said to Christian as we walked back downstairs.

"Do you want me to come with you?" he asked.

"No I can manage." I kissed his lips and made my way to the kitchen.

I was getting a glass of water when Brian approached me.

"Hey Ana" he said, and I smiled at him, but something felt off.

"Hi Brian"

As I took a sip of water I saw him looking at me "Brian, is something wrong?" I asked

"No… nothing I just remembered something" he smiled. "Do you remember when we went to the fair and there a wedding booth?" I couldn't help but laugh, remembering my clumsy self that day.

I was walking down the aisle with bouquet in my hands when all of a sudden I slipped and fell down right in the middle of the aisle. I was as red as tomato because there were at least ten there who saw me fall. It was so embarrassing.

We both laughed at the memory, but that abruptly stopped when Brian walked towards me, and got a little too close for my comfort.

I took a step back away from him, and then he suddenly grabbed my wrist.

"You're so beautiful" he whispered, and was just about to touch my face when I heard Christian's pissed off voice "What the fuck is going on here?"

In two strides he was standing in front of me, snatching my hand away from Brian.

"No harm done Christian" Brian said, as he backed away, holding his hand up, surrendering.

"Stay the fuck away from my wife" Christian growled, but Brian just laughed.

"Why? Are you afraid that she will realize that she's still in love with me and leave you?"

I know Brian was just trying to rile up Christian, and it was working.

"I still remember how she feels like, what she tastes like…"

Before I knew it Christian lunged at him "Don't you dare talk about my wife like that, you son of a bitch!"

Christian started punching Brian over and over until James, Jack and Ethan rushed towards us.

"Stop!" I screamed at them. Finally Jack and Ethan finally were able to break them apart.

I went to Christian, grasping his face "Baby look at me" I whispered.

I pulled his face towards me and immediately his eyes softened, and he wrapped his arms around me pulling, me tightly against him.

"I'm sorry…. I just " and then he was cut off by Brian's menacing voice.

"Remember Grey… she was mine first, and I will take her away from you!" Brian screamed while Taylor dragged him away from us.

"This party is over!" Jack yelled, and everyone around us started making their way out the door.

"I'm really sorry Jack" Christian apologized.

"Don't worry…it was getting boring anyway" Jack said, dismissing everything.

"Is it just me, or has Brian really changed since he came back?"

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"Ever since he came back I feel like something is off about him."

We all stay quiet for a few minutes, deep in our thoughts.

The Brian I knew and fell in love with is nothing like the Brian I just saw.

I feel Christian's arms tighten around me.

"I won't let him take you from me, Ana" he whispered quietly in my ear so nobody could hear.

"I know, love" I smiled and touched his bruise face. "I'll never leave you."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **Christian**

Ever since the night of Jack's birthday party, I couldn't stop thinking about Brian's threat that he take Ana away. That is why I have tightened security around Ana… besides Sawyer, I added two more covert CPOs to her.

Welch and Barney still have no clue about who kidnapped Brian and kept him for three years…it was still a big mystery that I will get to the bottom of.

"Sir" I heard Taylor say, and I looked up to see that we had arrived at the hospital.

"Just wait here Taylor…I'll be back in a few minutes." I said as I stepped out of the SUV and made my way inside the hospital.

Tonight I'm taking my beautiful wife to dinner at Canlis.

I see Ana, but I stopped before she saw me… she is holding a baby who is smiling brightly at her while Ana is making goofy face. I couldn't help but imagine her with our own baby, or her being round with my child.

I don't know how long I had been standing and watching her until I see her cuddle the baby until it fell asleep in her arms.

I cleared my throat and she looked up at me, smiling.

"Mrs. Grey" I say

"Mr. Grey" Ana said as she handed the baby back to the nurse who then disappeared down the hallway.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of my hot husband's company?" she asked, snaking her arms around my waist.

"Well I was thinking of taking my wife to Canlis for a romantic dinner date" I teased, wrapping my arms around her.

"Lucky wife" she said, smiling and kissing my lips.

"Come here, before I drag you to the nearest room and fuck your brains out" I said as I grasped her hand and started to walk towards her office.

"Let me change first" she said as we went to her office, where of course we ended up with her bent over her desk and me balls deep inside her.

30 minutes later we made our way to the restaurant, where we are immediately lead to our private booth.

"Baby, how was your day?" I asked, taking sip of my wine.

"Oh, the usual…surgery then rounds… How's the world of merger and acquisition?" she asked cutting her steak and taking a bite.

"The same…" I mumbled, trying to get up the courage for my next question.

"Ana, when do you want to start a family?" I asked, nervously.

She looked at me for a second, obviously shocked at the question,

"Uh…maybe two or three years from now" she answered, uncertain of herself.

For some reason I feel disappointed that she wants to wait so long. I never saw myself as father material, but now all I want is to see Ana pregnant with my child.

"Why brought this on all of a sudden? Don't you want it to be just us for a while?" She asked

"I saw you earlier holding a baby, and it made me want to see you with our own child" I said, smiling, thinking of her with baby bump.

"I like the idea of us starting our own family, but I'm just starting to establish my career, just give me two more years then we will revisit this ok?" She says, but fuck I want to have baby with her now.

"Why wait?" I asked stubbornly

"Christian why the rush?" Ana asked, annoyed.

"I just want to start our family, and see a little mini you running around" I shrugged.

"Can we compromise?" She asked, with a little irritation in her voice,

"You don't want to have my child?" I asked, angrily.

"I didn't say that. All I want is for it to be us for a while" she explained.

I just nodded my head, and we finished our dinner in silence.

"I'm going to check on my emails" I said without waiting for her answer, and I stormed off to my office and locked the door behind me, sulking.

By the time I went to bed was already midnight and Ana was sound asleep. This was the first time we went to sleep mad at each other, but I couldn't help but feeling like she didn't want to have children with me, and my insecurities got the best of me.

 **Anastasia**

All week Christian has given me the cold shoulder. I tried everything to get him to talk to me, but he continues to ignore me. I don't know where the sudden rush to have children has come from. I hope it's not from Brian's threat to take me away, but I know of Christian's insecurities when it comes to Brian and our marriage right now.

Finally I had enough of his behavior and I walked into his office "Christian can we please talk?"

"Ana I have work to do" he snapped

"Fine. If you want to have a fucking baby so fucking bad then I will skip my shot this month and we can start trying." I snapped, and walked out of his office and into our bedroom.

I'm sick and tired of his childish behavior, and he won't listen to reason. Obviously my opinion and what I want doesn't matter. I crawled into bed and couldn't keep the tears from rolling down my face onto the pillow. A few minutes later heard the bedroom door open and I felt his side of the bed dip down.

"I'm so sorry for being an ass" he whispered, pulling me against his chest.

"Is this what it's going to be like every time you don't get you way?" I asked through my tears.

"I'm so sorry" he apologized again

"Stop with the fucking apologizing and talk to me, Christian" I snapped

"I don't know… it just I got scared when Brian threatened to take you away from me, and then I also remembered what he said a few weeks ago about you always wanting to be a mother" as he took me in his harms and held me close.

"Why can't you see how much I love you? Whatever Brian and I had is in the past. What we have is the present and the future" I said, as I turned his face to look at me. "I love you…only you. I'm not going anywhere.

"I know" he whispered so quietly that I almost didn't hear him.

"You have to talk to me Christian, I can't handle the silent treatment and I'm not going to put up with it. All week you been so cold towards me" I cried, feeling the pain I feel all week.

"I'm really sorry baby… I won't do it again" he promises.

I reached up and kissed him with everything I had, and a few minutes later we were both naked and he was making sweet, gentle love to me, and we fell asleep in each other's arms.

… **?**

Just a little more time and I will get what is mine, and I will take away the most important thing is his life.

"Sir, everything is ready" said my right hand man.

"Good, let's go- it's time for them to meet me." I smiled, just thinking of what's to come.

The first step of my plan is ready—let the games begin!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **Christian**

I have been making it up to my wife since I was such an asshole to her two weeks ago; I know I really hurt her. Tomorrow night we will be attending my parent's annual charity event.

I remember the talk we had a week later:

" _Let's start trying to have a baby" Ana said, after we made love._

" _Baby, you don't have to agree if you're not ready yet" I said, feeling like shit again._

" _No, I want to… I've thought about it all week, and decided I want to start trying" she said convincingly._

" _I know I was an ass about it baby, but if you're ready, and you have really thought it through, well then let's start now_ " I said, lunging at her while she rewards me, giggling like a school girl. I love that sound.

I haven't stopped smiling since; I feel like I'm on the top of the world. Next week is Ana's appointment with Dr. Greene, but instead of getting her shot she is going to have a full checkup.

"What has you so fucking happy, Grey?" Ros asks. Aside from Ana and my mother Ros is the only one who can get away with talking to me like that.

"What the fuck do you want, Bailey" I snap, but with a small smile on my face.

"The Taiwanese are wanting more money" she said as she drops the paperwork on my desk that she's been working on all week.

"What the fuck! Tell them to take our offer or we will take our business elsewhere" and just like that my smile is gone.

 _Fucking Taiwanese greedy bastards. Do they really think that I will bend to their demands? Fuck them._

I still have two more hours before I can see Ana; thank fuck its Friday, because I have her all to myself tomorrow.

Arriving at the penthouse, I can smell something cooking in the kitchen, and I know that Ana is home.

"Honey I'm home!" I announced, removing my tie and setting down my briefcase on the table in the hallway.

"Welcome home, love" I sit down and admire my gorgeous wife in her white t-shirt, jeans short and apron, and her hair in a messy bun; she is still the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.

"Something smells good" I said, taking a sip of the red wine she set in front of me.

"And it tastes good" She says, winking at me.

"I missed you, baby" I stand behind her, wrapping my arms around her tiny waist as my hand goes to her empty flat belly. _God I can't wait to feel our baby move around inside her._

"I missed you too" as she giggles when I nuzzle the side of her neck, where she is extremely ticklish.

"Let's go away for a couple of days…just us" I told her. I was thinking of taking her to Aspen tomorrow after the charity dinner. I know she's off until Wednesday.

"I would love that" she said

"We'll leave tomorrow after the dinner" I said kissing her neck.

"Let's eat first Mr. Grey" she nudges me playfully.

"I would rather eat you" I say, huskily.

"I will be your dessert" and she shows me the chocolate cake with lots of frosting that she made for me.

"That's what I'm talking about-two of my favorite desserts at the same time" wiggling my eyebrow, making her giggle even more

Ana served our dinner and we talked about our week and then our plans for the weekend.

Last night we couldn't keep our hands to each other; every time we make love it just gets better and better. We finally fell asleep in the wee hours of the morning and we didn't wake up until almost noon. Luckily Taylor came in, reminding us that the beauticians would be there in 2 hours to do Ana's hair and makeup.

While my beautiful wife was getting pampered, I got a little work done in my office. When it was time for me to get ready, I was restricted to my bedroom by Ana and Franco so I couldn't see her until she was ready. With our without a makeover, she is still the most beautiful woman in the world.

Since there's nothing for me to do after I got dressed, I went to the security office to talk to Taylor.

"Taylor is everything is in order?" I asked.

"Yes sir. We added a few more covert CPOs, and I also spoke with your parents regarding the situation.

"Good I don't want any surprises because of the new threats" I said, running my fingers through my hair.

A couple of days ago, a package addressed to me was dropped off at GEH. When security checked it they immediately called Welch and Taylor, and then brought it to my office for me to see.

The package contained several pictures of naked women, all in various poses, but the most disturbing thing is that in every picture they replaced the woman's face with a picture of Ana; and also in the box were several used condoms, with a note: _"I can't wait have the real thing in my bed, and she will be at my mercy."_

When I saw the pictures and read the note, my temper got the best of me, and in a rage I destroyed everything in my office.

That night I held onto my wife, and didn't close my eyes for a minute, knowing that someone was out there, waiting to harm Ana. When I get ahold of that perverted bastard he is going to wish he had never been born by the time I get done with him.

If this charity wasn't so important to my parents we wouldn't have even considered coming...I hope that everything turns out OK tonight.

Someone clears their throat, and I see my 4 CPO's staring behind my back with their jaws on the floor.

Turning around I see my goddess of a wife, dressed in a red mermaid backless dress, looking absolutely breath taking, with just a little of her cleavage showing. She is perfect.

Clearing my throat I said "we are not going". I run my eyes up and down her beautiful body, and now my dick is as hard a rock. I don't know if I can walk right now.

"Don't be silly" she giggled,

I could not take my eyes off her "Damn you're so beautiful" I said as I smashed my lips against hers.

"You don't look so bad yourself, love" she said when I pulled away, leaving us both breathless.

"You're not leaving my side at all tonight" I say firmly.

After another heated kiss we managed to get in the elevator and go down to the limo that is waiting for us.

After thirty minute drive we finally arrive at our destination. My motherchoose have the event at the Fairmont Hotel Grand Ballroom, overlooking Elliot bay.

Stepping out of the limo the media goes crazy, taking picture after picture of us, and throwing questions our way.

"Ana, Christian!" my mom greet us when we finally cross the threshold of the entrance to the ballroom.

"Mom" I kiss her cheek and shake my father's hand.

"Oh, dear you look absolutely gorgeous" my mom says to Ana after they hug each other.

"You look stunning Grace" Ana says, after they complement each other. Dad hugs Ana, and then we make our way inside.

My grandparents flew in from their vacation in London, but Mia is still in New York doing God knows what.

We mingle around the ballroom, so I can show off my beautiful wife.

We come back to our table and I see Kate and Elliot already there with my parents. I see my friends two tables away from us, but I don't see the Lincolns, which is odd.

After the opening speech from the MC we have dinner, then dance and have fun with our friends for a while, and then we finally decide we've had enough and decide to leave for the airport.

"Let's go Mrs. Grey. I've had enough of these people" I huskily say.

"I agree, let's get out of here" she said. We make our way over to my family so we can say goodnight.

The limo is already out front waiting for us, and as we step out of the door a few feet away from the limo we hear a loud explosion. The cars that are lined up on put front suddenly explode, one by one. Suddenly everyone is running and screaming from all the commotion.

"MR. GREY GET BACK INSIDE" Taylor yells, and as our security gathers around us, we turn around when we hear a gun shot. Instead of going back inside Taylor and Sawyer grab us and rush us to the limo.

"TAYLOR MAKE SURE MY FAMILY IS ALRIGHT" I bark.

"Christian!"

As I hear my wife, my head snaps around, and when I see her my heart stops and my entire world stops moving. Ana is looking at me, scared. I look down to her hand which is covered with red liquid, and then I realize the red stain on her dress is blood

"Fuck!" I scream, grabbing and turning her face to look at me.

"Baby stay with me," I plead.

"OK, love" she whispers.

"TAYLOR GET US TO THE FUCKING HOSPITAL NOW!" I screamed at him.

"Sir put some pressure against the wounds" he orders, and I as I am told.

 _Oh God please, please don't take her away from me._

I feel Ana collapse in my arms.

"Baby" I shake her, but she's not answering me.

"Anastasia! Come on baby" I shake her again but still she's not moving or answering me.

 _Fuck!_


	16. Chapter 16

**special thanks to kathy!**

 **Chapter 16**

 **Christian**

We've been waiting forever for someone to tell us anything. My parents and siblings are already here, and Mia and Kate have been crying since they arrived, and Ana's parents are on their way here from L.A.

"Family of Anastasia Grey?" says a doctor who just came out of the O.R.

"I'm her husband. How is she?" I ask anxiously.

"Mr. Grey, you wife was very lucky. Thankfully the bullet missed all her major organs and didn't do any serious damage."

I let out a huge sigh of relief, and then he continues:

"But I need to make you aware of her other condition."

"What are you talking about?" I ask, as my family gathers around me, concerned.

He smiles before saying "Mrs. Grey is ten weeks pregnant"

I feel like the wind has just been knocked out of me. "Is the baby ok?" _Please let the baby be OK_.

"Yes the baby is fine, but we need to keep a close eye on your wife."

 _Oh thank fuck!_ And I let out the breath I have been holding.

My family also relaxes, and everyone starts smiling at the news of Baby Grey.

"When can I see her?" I demand

"You can see her now. She should be awake shortly. The nurse will take you to her" he says, and walks away. The nurse takes me to her room and I rush to her side, taking her hand I mine.

"Mr. Grey we took this off her hand before surgery" the nurse says and hands me Ana's wedding and engagement rings. I took them out of the plastic bag and slide them back on Ana's hand, kissing them before I slid them on.

"Oh my God" I hear a gasp came from the doorway.

"Ray, Carla" I hear mom greet them, but Carla walks straight over to the other side of the bed.

'Who did this?" Ray demanded, and by the tone of his voice I can tell that he is angry.

"We don't know yet" I said.

"I want to know everything Christian. Do you have active threats?" he asks.

"Yes" I whispered.

"My baby always had low tolerance of pain" Carla said, caressing Ana's cheek.

Just then, Taylor walked in the room "Mr. Grey, Gail sent a change of clothes for you" he said as he handed me my overnight bag.

A few hours later everyone left, and Ray and Carla decided to stay at my parents' house.

"C-Christian" I hear, and I turn around after hearing Ana's sweet voice.

"Oh baby" I hugged her as tight as I could without hurting her.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You were shot outside the hotel as we were leaving the charity dinner."

The detective handling the case came by earlier, but told Taylor and Ray they still have no leads on who is behind the explosion and the shooting.

"I have something to tell you" I feel nervous all of a sudden.

"What is it?" she asked, after taking a sip of water.

"Baby…" I started, but was cut off by the doctor.

"Hello Mrs. And Mr. Grey. How are you feeling Mrs. Grey?"

"My side is hurting a little, and I feel a little queasy" she frowns.

"Well, has Mr. Grey told you yet?" he asked, looking at both of us.

"He was just getting ready to say something when you came in." Ana replied.

"Mr. Grey, do you want to tell her the news?" he said, looking at me.

"What's news?" Ana asked, confused.

"Baby, in the next 7 months we are going to be busy with dirty diapers and late nights" I said as I smiled at her.

"Oh my God….we're going to have a baby?" Ana started crying, and her hand went to her flat stomach where our baby is.

"Yes, baby. You're pregnant." I couldn't help but cry with her.

"Is the baby ok?" she asked, worried.

"Yes Ana, the baby is fine" and just then then a nurse came in pushing a piece of equipment, followed by Dr. Greene.

"Hello Ana" Dr. Greene said as she starts up the machine after the other doctor left.

After finishing the examination Dr. Greene reassured us that the baby is fine; hearing my child's heartbeat for the first time was overwhelming, and made it so much more realistic.

 _I'm going to be a dad. Fuck!_

I'm happy, and at the same time feel nervous…I have a lot of questions too. I know that I will do the best I can for my wife and my child.

After a week in the hospital Ana is finally able to go home…she couldn't be happier to leave, and neither could I.

The police still have no clue who is behind it; they found the gun and the explosive device, but there were no fingerprints on either item. Security is much tighter now, and thankfully Mia isn't throwing a fit about having a CPO, and is actually cooperating about it. Until we catch whoever is after us I am not taking any chances.

"Ready to go, Mrs. Grey?" I asked

"I am so ready, Mr. Grey" she said, smiling and glad to finally be going home.

"Let's get you home, baby." Taylor brought in a wheelchair, and Ana rolled her eyes but didn't say anything she knows that it's hospital policy.

Thirty minutes later we finally arrived home, and Ana started twirling around and dancing theminte we walked in…obviously she is glad to be home.

I just shook my head, laughing at her.

 **B….?**

"Boss, we didn't mean to shoot her" the new guy says.

"I told you to cause commotion, not to shoot her!" I yelled, then cut his throat with the razor I had in my hand.

"Clean up that mess" I yelled, wiping the blood off my hands.

"Yes boss" my right hand man said.

Nobody was supposed to get hurt, especially the love of my life. Now Christian will tighten security even more; but I do have a plan in place for this in case something happened.

Now I have to wait for the right time to come along, then I will have her in my arms again.

"Just a little while longer, my love, and we will be together, and no one can take you away from me" I whisper longingly to her picture.

The house that will be our home is ready for us to move in as I already made all the arrangements.

I can't wait to have her.

 **Two months later**

 **Christian**

Today is our 19 week checkup, and Ana's wound is totally healed, but after the accident Dr. Greene advised her to take it easy for a while. Ana cut her hours way back, and no more late nights or on-call shifts.

"Are you ready to see our child, baby?" I asked, kissing her ring finger.

"Yes…I can't wait."

Ana is now 5 months pregnant and her baby bump is definitely showing; she's glowing and more beautiful than before.

"I'm sorry about how I reacted when you brought up starting a family" she says, with tears in her eyes.

"Hey baby, don't cry" I said as I wipe her tears away.

"I'm sorry…it hormones" she giggles.

Yeah blame it on hormones. Lately her hormones have been all over the place, from crying all the time to biting my head off the next second, but the best part is her relentless sex drive. She's horny from the time she wakes up to the time she goes to bed, and she even wakes up in the middle of the night and strokes or sucks my dick to get me hard, then climbs on and rides me until we both are screaming at the top of our lungs. It's great!

We arrive at the hospital and I step out of the car and rush to the other side to open her door and help her out.

"Always the gentleman" Ana teases and reaches up to kiss me.

"That will never change" as I kiss her lips lightly.

"Appointment for Grey" I said to the receptionist.

"Just go right in Mr. and Mrs. Grey" and with my hand in the small of Ana's back we walk to Dr. Greene's office.

After helping Ana change into a hospital gown we are now ready to see our baby.

"Everything is looking good—the baby's heart beat is strong and I don't see any problems" Dr. Greene said. "Do you want to know the sex?" she asks

"Yes" we say in unison.

"Well, Ana Christian… congratulations, you are having a boy."

We are now on our way home, but decide to stop and look at a house on the sound on the water near my parents' house. We decided last month to start looking for a house because the Penthouse isn't a good place for a child to grow up…kids need a yard where they can run and play.

"Oh Christian, we're having a boy!" Ana said, enthusiastically

"Thank you, baby" I couldn't help but shed a few tears because I was so happy.

"I love you so much Mr. Grey" she says, sweetly

"I love you more." I was about to kiss her when I saw the truck heading our way.

Before I could do anything, the truck hit us, flipping the SUV over, and then I heard Ana scream.

"Baby" I rasp. My vison blurry, and my entire body was hurting.

Just then her door suddenly opened, and I see a man dressed in black reach in, cut her seatbelt and pull her out. I couldn't do anything to stop them.

"Wh-where are you taking my….wife" I screamed.

"I'm taking what is not yours" he said, and then everything went black.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **Christian**

Fuck! I just woke up, and from the looks of things I am in a hospital room.

 _What the fuck happened?_

All of a sudden everything came back… the truck, the car... and Ana being taken away.

ANA!

"Fuck!" I yell, startling my mom, who I didn't realize was asleep in my room.

"Christian!" mom jumped off the couch and rushed towards me, pressing the nurse's button.

"Mom, where's Ana?" I asked.

"Dear, lay down." She's not answering me…she looks worried.

"Mom, I need to know where my wife is." I try to keep my voice down because first I don't want to upset my mom, but in a second my head is going to explode.

"Christian please, just wait for your doctor to come in" she pleads.

Before I can protest a nurse comes in with Luke, along with who I am assuming is my doctor.

"Welcome back Mr. Grey" the doctor said as he checks me over, shining a flashlight in my eyes.

"All your vitals are good" he says.

"What the hell happened?" I demanded.

"You have bruised ribs, and you had a blow to your head, but everything has checked out OK. Your injuries are minimal due to your heavily equipped SUV."

As soon as I found out Ana was pregnant I had all the vehicles upgraded with all the best safety equipment—it's safer than the President's limo.

"How long have I been out? "Can you give me something for my headache? It's killing me."

Thirty minutes later the good doctor left but my family is all here, and Taylor and Luke are ready to brief me.

"Sir, before I start I'd like to say thank God you're OK"I nodded and motioned for him to continue.

"Sir we have tried to locate everything from the time the truck hit us until the unregistered van pulled away, taking Mrs. Grey with them. After the van came across the highway outside of Seattle we lost the visual on it because it was in an area where there were no cameras—very heavily wooded."

On the outside I looked calm, but on the inside I was a mess; I was worried sick and scared of what might happen to Ana and my child.

"Do you know who are they?" I asked.

"No, sir. They were all wearing masks."

I leaned back looked up at the ceiling, willing myself not to fucking break down and lose it.

It's been three day since the accident…I hope Ana is OK.

I remembered we were hit on her side of the car. I am scared shitless.

 **Ana**

Shit, what's going on?

I hear noises and voices, but I have no clue who it is.

"What the fuck have you done?" I heard a very angry voice say.

"Boss, you told us to get her anyway" another voice says, and then I heard what sounded like someone getting

"You fucking idiots! I told all of you to get her, not to kill her by hitting their fucking car!" Then I was startle by a loud gun shot.

"Clean up this shit now!" he shouted.

Then I heard another sound… wait, is that a heartbeat monitor? Fuck why can't I move? I can't open my eyes… _Oh god Christian! Where is he?_

I woke up again, but this time I could feel someone holding my hand.

"I'm so sorry babe; they didn't know how to follow simple instructions. Fucking idiots" he said.

 _Who the hell is this guy?_

"I can't believe you are finally here with me. This time I will never let you go. We will be together and raise our child. I feel him lean in and kiss my forehead, and then I heard him walk away.

I have to wake up and get the hell out of here.

 _Oh Christian please be OK._

 **Christian**

It's been two weeks we still have no leads on where Ana is or who took her. My family and friends have all offered to help, and Escala has become FBI headquarters, and they have all their equipment there with several agents as well as my security.

Then there's Ray, who I can't look in the eye because I couldn't protect his daughter, Carla was hysterical since they found out what happened. Ray has called his old army buddies who are with the FBI…he has several contacts in the government.

We have all the resources and all the money, but we still can't find my wife.

We have been waiting for a ransom demand, but still haven't heard anything.

Then there's Brian, who just stopped by, and asked if we have heard anything. I have this nagging feeling about him, so I told Taylor to put someone on him covertly. So far we have nothing…all there reports have him at his parent's house or here, nowhere else.

Elena and Linc came to visit and were acting weird, like they want to tell us something, but couldn't.

"Son, the Lincolns are here and want to talk to us" my dad says.

"Elena, Linc" I greet them, and I see Linc give Elena an encouraging nod.

"Christian, Ray" Elena is about to cry.

"Oh God, I don't know how to tell you this, Christian."

My mom rushed towards Elena, as my siblings, Carla and my friends gather around her, confused.

"Elena, what is it?" I ask.

"Please let me finish what I have to say" we all nod, and walk to the great room to sit down.

"Before we move here, Linc and I were living in Texas, at the time Linc was just starting his business, when he met this guy,-he was a successful business man, he owned various hotels and casinos, his name was Stephen Morton… Linc and Stephen became friends until one night Linc was out late and I was left alone at home… when Stephen came to our house; he give me the creeps and I was shocked to see him" Elena then started to cry.

"I don't want him inside our house, but he forced his way in, and when I tried to run he grabbed my hair and pulled me back. He hit me repeatedly until I was dizzy, and the next thing I knew he was on top of me. forcing himself on me."

Holy shit! My mom held Elena, while we were all left speechless.

"Linc came home just he was zipping up his pants, and before he could do anything someone hit him over the head. We both woke up the next morning."

By now Elena was hysterical and Linc was shaking from anger.

"Where is he now Elena?" mom asked her.

"We don't know, we reported the incident to the police, but the police couldn't find him. 10 years ago we saw him on TV and he was found dead in Mexico."

I don't understand why she is telling us this

"I'm sorry Mrs. Lincoln to ask you this but, why are you telling us this?" Ray asked.

"I'm getting into that" she said, gathering herself to continue talking as we patiently waited.

"Two months after the incident we found out that I was pregnant, and I knew from that moment that it wasn't Linc's baby… it was that monster's child. Since we couldn't get approved to terminate the pregnancy I tried to abort it myself but I wasn't successful, and I gave birth to a baby boy. We named him Damien. I tried to convince myself that it wasn't the baby's fault that his father was a monster. Then Brian came three years later and we were so happy. As the boys grew up Damien, became this little devil himself; he was constantly hurting Brian, and one time he pushed Brian into the pool when nobody was looking, and other time I caught him putting a pillow on Brian's face, trying to smother him. We were scared of him and what he might do, so we look into a doctor who specializes in cases like him. We found out during his evaluation that he was very mentally unstable…I blamed myself. I somehow figured that it was my fault. I tried to love him Grace, I swear I tried, but every time I looked at him I remembered everything about that night. He reminded me so much of his father that I couldn't bear to look at him some times. When he turned ten we put him in a special school in London because we were afraid he would hurt or kill Brian. We basically abandoned him there, but I checked on him from time to time… until he turned 18 when he ran away. We didn't know where he is."

 _What the fuck!_

"A few months ago he came back and visited me… oh. Grace…. The Brian you have known for the last few months was Damien."

 _Holy fucking shit!_

I knew it! I knew there was somethings wrong with him!

I saw Taylor and Welch walk away, typing like crazy into their phones.

What a fucking cluster fuck is this!

I need to find Ana quick before it's too late. I know this Damien guy has my wife; I saw the way he looked at her every time he saw her.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **Anastasia**

" _Mommy who was that?_

" _Mommy!"_

 _What is going on? Where am I? Then I saw a boy who looks just like Christian_

 _I looked at my surroundings but I don't recognize anything; there is a huge house and trees, and also knee high grass with white flowers and a view of the water._

" _Mommy!"_

 _The voice is now different from earlier- this is sound of a little girl giggling._

 _I was startled by someone grabbing my legs, and when I looked up I saw it was a little girl; she had grey eyes and looked just like me_

 _What the hell is going on…?_

" _Mommy, I love you" she giggled, then ran towards the little boy who was waving at me, and then they both disappeared._

 **Damien/Brian**

"Sir, I think she's finally waking up."

I stood up immediately and went to see my love. "Finally" I whispered.

It's been 2 weeks since I got her back and now she is finally waking up. All of her bruises are finally gone, too. I am so happy right now.

Very slowly her eye lids started to flutter, and then I saw her beautiful blue eyes, the ones that got me from the first moment I saw her, but then her eyes closed again and she went back to sleep.

"Sir I'm going to take her completely off her meds."

I nodded my approval to the doctor I hired to take care of my love and our unborn child

At first I couldn't believe that she is going to have twins. Based on the intel I received showed was going to have a boy, but after I got her back and had her examined by our new doctor he discovered that she was having twins. Baby number 2 is smaller and always hides behind his brother, which is why her OB/GYN didn't see him the first time. Even though they aren't mine I'm still happy as fuck and will love them as mine

I walked out of the room and went to my office…I'm still furious how stupid my men handled the kidnapping. First they shot her accidentally, and now they almost killed her and our 2 babies. "Jerico get Leila here" I ordered my trusted man; he nodded and made his way to Leila's room.

A few minutes later I see them walking towards me. Leila can barely walk after the beating she got from me last night.

"Leila I'm letting you go now" I said.

She look up at me, her eyes wide "Re-really" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes. My love is waking up and I don't her to get the wrong impression with you being here."

I nodded to my men behind them and they grabbed her arms.

"What's going on? Where are you taking me?"

I can clearly see the fear in her brown eyes. "I told you I'm letting you go." This time I smiled devilishly at her.

"You know what to do" I ordered at my men.

"No, please… no... NO!" she's screamed while they dragged her away.

Does she really think that I will let her go freely and take the chance of her running to Christian Fucking Grey? Not a chance.

I know that my beloved mother went running to that fucker and spilled her guts, but alas they will never find me. It still makes me laugh every time I remember how stupid they were having a covert follow me around; they think I didn't know he was there.

Stupid fuckers.

 **Anastasia**

Beep….beep….beep

I can hear the steady beeping sounds. I slowly opened my eyes until they adjusted to the light beside me. Looking around I could tell the room I was in was not a hospital room. Although the walls are painted white, but I know that hospital rooms are don't have a large window with over-looking trees. Before I can move, the door to my left opens and woman I have never seen comes in with a chart in her hands; she looks at me and is surprised to see me awake.

"Oh, you're finally awake" she said, and gives me a small smile before checking my IV line.

"W-water p-please" I ask her…my throat is so dry.

"Here, take a sip" as she holds a cup to my mouth. I sip and savor cool liquid as I swallow. _Fuck how long I've been here_? Oh god Christian!

"Please don't make a sound." The woman says to me, and she has a terrified look on her face.

"Where am I?" I asked her

"I don't know." she whispered to me.

The door opens again before I could ask her any more questions, and when I looked up to see who it was, I couldn't believe my eyes.

Brian

"Oh thank fuck! You're finally awake. " He says as he rushes towards me.

I flinch as he puts his arms around me.

"I've missed you so much" he says as he caresses my cheek.

"Where am I?" I asked him

"Where you belong" he said.

Oh God, please please tell me he didn't…

"Brian "I didn't finish my thought when he abruptly stood and motioned for the doctor to leave us.

"Don't… don't call me that"

Now I'm confused. "Call you what?"

"God, I hate this face" he whispered to himself, but I heard clearly heard him.

"Are you hungry my love?" he asked, making me want to puke.

"Brian where I am? Where's Christian?" I asked again. I didn't expect what he did next. A few seconds later I felt a stinging pain on my left cheek.

"Fuck! Don't you dare ever say his fucking name again. Do you understand!" he screamed at me.

I was scared to death "Y-yes" I whispered.

"Shit! I'm so sorry, love. I didn't meant to hit you, but please don't make me mad okay?"

 _What the hell is wrong with him?_

"I'll go and get you something to eat" and then he walks out of my room. I couldn't stop the tears from flowing. I feel so scared, but confused and furious as hell.

I need to get the hell out of here, but I feel so fucking weak. I can't move my fucking legs either. I try to move my toes, and thank God I'm not paralyzed.

The doctor came back but she didn't say anything to me-she just took my blood pressure and made a few notes on the chart and left.

I keep thinking of how I can get away from here, but I don't think I can do anything right now, but I know I sure as hell don't want to stay here any longer.

I didn't realize that I had fallen asleep until I was woken up by Brian caressing my cheek; I felt so disgusted by his touch that I was sick to my stomach.

"Here, love. I brought you some soup" he smiled at me, sweetly.

"Th-thank you" I whispered.

"I can do that" I said when he tried to feed me.

"Let me take care of you, love. OK?"

I really want to throw up in his face. "Brian I-"and before I knew it I feel another sting on my right cheek and it was so bad that t made me dizzy.

"DON'T! DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN! DO YOU HEAR ME!" he screamed.

I have had enough of this shit. "What am I supposed to call you? That's your fucking name!" I screamed back despite my head is spinning.

"Oh yeah. I totally forgot about my face" he said, walking over the mirror and looking at his face.

 _What the hell is he talking about…?_

"I'm going to tell you about a story, but first let me introduce myself" he walks back to my bed with a smirk on his face.

"My name is Damien Morton and I am Brian's half -brother"

 _What the fuck? Brian didn't have any siblings._

"I see that you confused and have a lot of questions." He took my hand and I just now noticed that my engagement and wedding rings are not on my finger.

"Are you looking for your rings?" he asked.

I decided to not say anything, unsure of how he would react.

"Well, I got rid of them along with all your other things that might have tracking devices or anything else that will lead Grey and his goons to your location."

 _He looks so proud of himself_ I think to myself.

"Let me ask you something. Do you remember that man you saved when you were doing your internship in Texas? He was in a car accident had his face was badly burned.

"Yes. I remember that. I had just started my internship in Texas when that happened. What does that have to do with any of this?" _How could I forget that? He was the first patient I had. I was his primary doctor and I saved his life._

"That was me baby. I heard from my men how hard you worked to save me and that you never gave up on me."

He smiled at the memory, and now I wish I would have let him die that day.

"I remember the first time I saw your beautiful face" he said as he caressed my cheek with the back of his finger, where he had just slapped me.

"You're so caring and sweet… I fell in love with you instantly" he said as he kept smiling.

"Sir, excuse me, but I have something to tell you" said the doctor who was in the room earlier...

"Doctor Steele it's nice to see you again" he greeted me.

"I will leave you so you can rest, love. I'll be back later" Damien/Brian said, leaning over and kissing my forehead before walking out of my room, leaving me alone.

I want to scream and cry.

 _Please, Christian find me._


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi guya! I know its been so long but me and my Beta Kathy are really busy, her with work and me with my feasibility study… but now that my FS is finally done and thankfully it was a success… I will be starting to write again! So here's the new chapter enjoy and thank you for still supporting my story!**

 **Chapter 19**

 **Anastasia**

It's been three days since I woke up. I feel a little bad for Damien for what he went through, but I am not sure if what he told me is the honest truth.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _I don't know what is happening but I can clearly hear him shouting; the doctor who is taking care of me removed the IV line from my arm. I asked her her name and she told me it was Jessica, and like me, she was kidnapped from Portland where she was working._

" _How long have I been here?" I asked her_

" _It's been two months since they brought you here, and you woke up 2 weeks ago, but you fell unconscious again." I was shocked to learn that I've been missing for two fucking months._

 _Oh Christian. I know you're worried sick by now as well as my parents._

 _We talk in hushed voices so Damien and his demons can't hear us; I also learned that Leila was here, but Damien got rid of her two weeks ago._

 _She left my room and Damien came in and sat in the chair next to me, lost in his thoughts for a few minutes before speaking to me. "Do you want to hear the full story?" he asked me._

 _Part of me doesn't want to know, but part of me is curious to hear it and find out why Brian didn't say anything to me about his brother._

" _Yes" I whispered._

" _Well, my mother Elena had an affair when they lived in Texas with my biological father Stephen Morton. Linc found out about the affair, and my mom chose to stay with Linc so Stephen left,and agreed to leave them alone. But then I came along, and Linc hated me and beat me all the time, and my mom didn't do anything to protect me. Then Brian came along, and from the moment he showed up I felt like an outsider, not wanted by anyone. I was so jealous of Brian that I tried to get rid of him, but mom was always there to stop me. So my mom got rid of me by sending me to a boarding school in London, and would occasionally visit me. When I was 18 I Ieft there, and spent a year living on the streets. Then one day them man came along, and took care of me—giving me a place to live and food to eat—he turned out to be my biological father Stephen. Shortly after he took me in, he was murdered and the men who killed him came after me because of his money. The day I got in the car accident was because they were chasing me and I was trying to get away."_

 _He took my hand again, and I really wanted to pull it away but I didn't want to get slapped again._

 _I couldn't believe that Elena would cheat on Linc—I know how much they love each other._

 _He continues with his story "I was really angry about the burns on my face, but it was so easy to have surgery done afterwards" he said. His smile reminded me of the devil._

" _I remember when I was discharged and found out that you had completed your internship and moved back to Washington. It took my men a few months to track you down. It was hard to get close to you because of your bodyguards at the time because your dad was the Governor and was running for the Senate. I put a man on your covertly just to make sure you were safe and also so I could keep tabs on you."_

 _I feel a chill go down my spine when I realize that this sicko has been stalking me all this time._

" _But then you moved to Seattle and met my half-brother Brian Fucking Lincoln—the man who took everything from me, so I came up with a plan to have the best plastic surgeon in the world make me look just like him."_

" _So how did the DNA test come back positive?" I asked_

" _Money baby… and it so happens that I have a lot of that. I knew that you would run a test on me, so I make sure that all my bases were covered" he replied, smugly_

" _So the entire story that you were kidnapped was a lie" I said to him_

" _Of course it was."_

 _I really want to wipe off that smug look off his face._

" _You want to know a secret or two?" he whispers, like a little kid. "The day that you and Brian got an accident" he starts, and my heart is pounding, knowing where he is going with this_

" _Well I didn't mean for you to get involved in that car accident, but my men weren't aware of you two going out that night."_

 _I couldn't speak. I wanted to throw up._

" _I was devastated that you were hurt, but I did manage to get rid of Brian. For years I studied Brian's activities from the minute he woke up until he went to bed at night. I studied every angle of his face, hair, and mannerisms. Thankfully we are the same height… but the sad thing is it took years for the surgeon to make me perfect and by the time I was completely healed… you had fucking married his best friend!" he screamed at me, grabbing my arms forcefully._

" _It hurt so fucking much to see you kissing him and knowing that you were fucking him" he screamed louder and started shaking me._

 _I could feel my blood pressure rising and I was starting to get dizzy. "Please stop" I begged him._

" _I'm so sorry, baby" he said as he let go rubbing my arms where he grabbed me._

" _Calm down- I don't want you to miscarry" he smiled at me, but it only scared me more._

 _ **End of flashback**_

It turned that out my blood pressure was as high as a kite, and Jessica was there all night to keep an eye on me. I couldn't help but cry; I haven't cried this much in my life, except for when Brian died.

The longer I stay here the more my life and my babies lives are in danger. Jessica told me that Damien is planning to move us out of here, and into a secluded area where no one can find us.

 **Christian**

Two months had passed, and we still have nothing. My only lead was Leila, hoping that she knew something, but 2 weeks ago Leila's body was found bloody and beaten half to death. She had also been sexually assaulted. She was found by the river just outside of Seattle, and has been in a coma since. I place a CPO outside her door and her floor is locked down, so whoever did this won't be able to finish the job. Whoever did this to her wanted to make sure she never said anything to anybody.

What Welch managed to dig up on Damien Morton scares the hell out of me, and I am so worried about my wife and unborn children. Morton is the devil.

He is involved in a lot of illegal activities-human trafficking, drugs and weapons, rape and murder. The FBI are had been on the hunt for Damien for a long time.

I know every minute counts for Ana and the babies, and I will not stop until I found them. I will fucking make sure that Damien will suffer if he harms one hair on Ana.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 **Anastasia**

The past month has been a nightmare, but at the same time I made progress with Jessica, as we slowly became friends. She slowly helped to gain movement in my legs without Damien knowing since he wants to keep me from being able to move again. I also found out from her that I am having twins—apparently baby # 2 is smaller and is hiding behind his brother and is hard to see with the ultrasound. But now that I am further along, baby # 2 is bigger and is visible on the ultrasound. I have gotten bigger now and all I can do is lay down all day, an occasion I can go outside for some fresh air, but when I do, I have to sit with the devil.

I flinch when I touch my face, as Damien hit me repeatedly and knocked me down earlier when I refused to kiss him.

Next week he is planning on moving us, and Jessica and I are terrified because we both know that as soon as he moves us there will be no chance of us getting away.

I know that Christian and my parents are doing everything they can to find us, but so far they are having no luck.

"Ana, wake up" Jessica whispers in my ear

"What, Jessica" I whisper, opening my eyes.

"We can finally get out of here" she whispered.

"What? How?" I asked. I looked outside and could tell that it was still dark outside.

"Damien and his trusted right hand man just left, and I heard them say that they'll be gone for a day or two" Jessica said, as she started to pull out warm clothes out of my dresser.

"Jess what are you doing?" I ask numbly.

"We are getting out of here now" she said, hurriedly.

I crawled out of bed and got dressed. "How are getting out of here?" I asked.

"I sneaked into the kitchen and put some sleeping pills in everyone's dinner, so all of the demons are passed out" she said as she grabbed my wrist and slowly we stepped out of my room.

We walked quietly down the hallway into the living room and I saw that two of the guards are passed out on the couch.

We made it to the front door, looking around to make sure that nobody was there, when an old woman appeared out of nowhere

"Maggie, please let us leave" Jessica plead to the old woman, and she looked at me.

"Please be careful you two… there's a gas station 4 miles east of here." We both nodded.

"Hurry, before the patrol comes back" as she guided us to the right side of the house into the woods.

"Thank you so much" I whispered, hugging the old woman before Jessica and I took off, running as fast as we could.

Being pregnant, I tired easily, and being dark it was hard to walk. It felt like we had been in the forest forever.

"Ana come on, you can do it" Jessica said, holding me around my waist, helping me walk.

I can feel my blood pressure going up and I started to breath hard.

"Jess I don't think I walk much further" I said, feeling my belly start to tighten.

"Ana you have to. I know you can—it's just a little further, ok?"

Although it was dark I could see her pleading face, "OK" I said, and kept walking, holding my belly.

We crossed a cold river, where we say a lot of flashing lights and heard a lot of shouting.

"Keep looking!" I heard Damien scream. "I know they were just here."

The water was so fucking cold and we just crossed the river when we saw Damien and his men on the other side. We immediately hid behind a big tree, and then I looked at Jess and said "You have to go."

"No, Ana. I'm not leaving you here," Jess was on the verge on crying.

"You can move faster if you leave me and go alone" I told her. I know that if Damien finds us he will kill her for helping me escape.

"No… I am not leaving you, Anastasia Grey" she said, with much conviction.

I stop arguing with her so they don't hear us. I just nodded my head.

We wait until Damien and his men go the opposite direction, and then I felt a sharp pain in my lower belly.

"Fuck" I hissed, and Jess put her hand on my mouth silencing me.

"Shhh" then we saw Damien and his men stop walking and shine their flashlights in our direction.

Please babies, cooperate. Now is not the time for you come, I silently beg.

"Come on, we need to go" Jess said. We could see that Satan and his demons are now gone.

I couldn't walk any further—the pain was increasing, and I know that my babies are in danger.

"Ana look- there's a house" I looked up to where Jessica is pointing.

"Wait here, ok?" before I could say anything Jessica rushed towards the house.

I could see her looking through the windows to see if anyone was home. The sun is starting to come up as well.

I hold my baby bump, praying for them to wait. I know if they came right now it is way too early.

"Ana—I don't think anyone is home. Come on in" Jess said as she holds my arm and helps me walk to the house. We found a spare key under the pot and opened the door and went inside.

"Sit here" Jess said, and set me down on the couch.

"I'm going to look for phone, ok?"

I lay down and put my hands on my bump.

Jess has been looking around the house for about 30 minutes when she came back "There's no fucking phone but I found this" and she held up a car key.

"Let me check the garage—I'll be right back" the she opened the door to the garage.

"Ana come on- we are getting out of here" and like before she helped me up because I am so fucking weak. The car is an old Volkswagen bug.

"I checked it out and it still runs and has enough gas for us to get out of here" she said as she helps me in the car and opens the garage door. "Are you ready, little mama?" she asks, smiling as she starts the car.

As we are backing out of the garage, we are met my Damien and his men, staring at us with anger in their eyes.

"Oh, God" I whispered, terrified, and just then Jess steps on the gas as they start shooting at us. I see Damien punch one of his men and them shoots him, leaving me in shock.

 **Christian**

Leila died last night, and with her, all my hope. I thought we would finally be able to find Ana when Leila's doctor told us she was getting better, but then one of her nurses injected an air bubble into her IV line, killing her instantly.

 _Ring….ring…ring_

I look down to my phone and see that it's an unregistered number; I was thinking of letting it go to voicemail, but something inside told me to answer it.

"Grey" I answer.

"Oh thank god…. Christian"

My knees buckle when I heard my wife's voice. "A-Ana?" I asked? I couldn't believe I was hearing my wife's voice again.

"Yes, Christian it's me" and she started crying.

"Welch!" I yell, running towards the security office, startling my security staff and the Steele's.

"Trace this phone call now!" I order, as I see Ray and my parents looking at me.

"'It's Ana" I whispered, crying.

"Baby hold on, OK" I'm coming to get you" I put her on speaker while Welch and Barney are working on their computers furiously. Taylor already called my pilot to have the plane ready

"AHHHH!" we are startled by Ana's scream

"Hold on Ana" we hear another female's voice in the background.

"Ana what's going on?" I asked, panic in my voice.

"Oh God Christian Damien is right behind us" and we hear another scream.

"Got it!" Welch yelled and we all rush towards the elevator.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

 **Anastasia**

We stopped at the small gas station and Jessica stole a cell phone, yelling sorry to the owner.

"Here Ana, try call your husband" as she hands me the phone as we drive away. We couldn't stop for very long as we were afraid Damien and his demons would catch up to us.

Dialing Christian's number and it rings a few times before he finally answered. We talked while they were tracking my call and I noticed a car heading in our directions, way faster than it should be, and suddenly it rammed into the rear of us, causing me to scream and Jess started driving even faster than before.

"I'm coming baby! Hold on OK? " Christian promised, but he never hung up the phone.

The car keeps ramming on us, but then we see a police car ahead, coming our way. Jess kept driving and Damien backed off

"Christian he's gone" I whispered. I felt relief, but then a second later a sharp pain shot through my belly and to my back, causing me to scream out.

"Baby are you ok?" Christian asks…I can hear panic in his voice.

"No! Something is wrong Christian!" I scream and then start crying.

"What is it?" Oh God please don't anything happen to her.

"Christian-"I cried, but then the call is cut off and the car stops running.

"Fuck!" Jess yelled.

"What is happening?" I asked

"We run out of gas Ana" fucking hell!

 **Christian**

Fuck! The call cut out.

"Welch talk to me" I barked, sitting down in my plane.

"Sir they are just outside of Portland-we can be there in a little over an hour" as the plane starts taking off.

"Keep posted me if you spot them" Ray says and then hangs up his phone after he barks orders at his men who close to Portland.

"We will find her Christian" Ray said, as he clasped my shoulder, giving me reassurance.

That was the longest one and half hours of my life as we finally landed in the nearest private airport. One of Ray's friends met us there and we boarded his helicopter- Welch, Taylor, Sawyer, Ray, my father and I we took off to the location where Welch tracked Ana's phone call. It's getting dark, so my mom, Carla, Elliot and Mia went to a hotel to wait to hear from us.

Ray makes some more phone calls and we have an ambulance on standby if we need it.

"Sir there!" Welch yelled over the head phones. We look down and see a woman waving at us near the side of the road.

"Land this now!" I barked.

"Sir we can't" the pilot protested, only for Ray to snap.

"Land this fucking thing now! I don't care where you land it, but land it now!" he barked.

The pilot lands the helicopter in the middle of the road as we impatiently waited for it to set down and we could get out.

We see the woman motioning for us to hurry and running back into the wooded area where we see an old car being hidden by the brush.

We rush out of the helicopter towards the car.

"Hurry!" the woman says, opening the door where Ana is laying on the seat.

"Oh thank fuck baby" I whispered.

"Christian" Ana says, weakly.

"Baby I'm here" I grabbed her face, which is badly bruised _. I will fucking kill that bastard._

"Baby girl" Ray says, looking at his daughter.

"Daddy" Ana starts crying.

"Shh, daddy is here now" Ray said as I swallow the lump in my throat.

"Sir the ambulance will be here in five minutes" Taylor says

"Christian the babies" I think I heard her wrong. I look down and see that her stomach is so much larger than the last time I saw her and it scares me

"Babies?" I asked. I don't want her to see how scared I am. , I can see blood on her thighs.

"Yes, babies… where having a twins" she smiles at me.

"Twins?" I asked, in total shock

"Oh baby girl" Ray says as he hugs his daughter.

"Mr. Grey the ambulance is here, sir"

We gently pull Ana from the car and she screams and doubles over in pain.

"Fuck!" the EMT yells as he puts Ana on the stretcher.

"Go, Christian" Ray rushed towards a waiting SUV with the woman. I didn't even have a chance to ask her name.

"Ma'am I need you do calm down" the EMT told Ana as he put the blood pressure cuff on her arm.

"Christian" Ana squeaks out.

I look at her and she looks so pale and weak. "Yes, baby?" I ask, clasping her hand.

"Whatever happens, you choose the babies over me."

What the fuck is she saying? "Ana you and our babies will be fine, OK? Stop thinking that. " I say sternly.

"Please, just promise me" she pleads

"Ma'am I really need you to calm down- your blood pressure is dangerously high right now" the EMT tells her as he attaches an IV line to her and injects something to help calm her down.

"OK baby, I promise. Now I need you to calm down" I whisper to her.

Half an hour later we pull up to Portland Medical Center, and my family and Ana's parents are already there.

The EMT rushed Ana into the emergency room, and the doctors started working to stop the bleeding.

"What is happening to our daughter, Ray" Carla asked?

Just then the woman who was with Ana walks up. "Hi. I'm Jessica, and I've been Ana's doctor for the last three months," we shake hands and she continues "Ana has had some difficulty since the accident which is causing her blood pressure to constantly be higher than it should. " She then continues telling us of what they been through over the past several months, and we are very thankful for all the help she has given Ana.

The police arrived and took her statement a little later.

"Family of Anastasia Grey" a doctor in her late 40s says as she walks into the waiting room

"Yes" we all answer.

"We were able to stop the bleeding—there were problems with her ovaries and uterus causing the bleeding. Her blood pressure is still high, but we can get that back down and under control. She will need complete bed rest until she goes into labor, though."

"Can we see her?" Carla asks, eager to see her daughter.

"Yes, of course"

One of the nurses leads us to her room after we thank the doctor.

Jessica wants to go home, but I tell her that until we find Damien she will need to stay in a hotel with security. I have Ryan assigned to her. She readily agrees and leaves with Ryan at her side.

"Oh my baby girl" Carla starts caressing her daughter's face.

Ray phone starts ringing so he excuses himself to answer his call.

"What the fuck do you mean you lost him!" We hear Ray shout into his phone.

"Excuse me" I said as I step out to find out what is going on.

"Find him now" Ray yells and hangs up—I can tell that he is furious.

"Ray is everything OK?" I ask.

"No… Damien got away from the police who were chasing him.

FUCK!


	22. Chapter 22

**Not an Update…**

 **Author's Note**

Hello my lovely readers/supporters.. I know its been so Loooong but life is getting in the way and I was busy applying for a update, and sadly still no luck finding a job 😪😔.

Just know that I have no intention of abandoning this story and I will continue it, also I'm in kind of writer's block, I have written two chapters and I wasn't liking it so I will rewritten it until I was satisfied.

Again thank you for supporting my stories.

Happy New year everyone!


End file.
